


Drowning

by theturtleartist9



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anxeity, Donatello centric, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt Donatello (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mental Abuse, Mikey is not okay, OCs - Freeform, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael, Read at Your Own Risk, Sorry Not Sorry, TMNT 2012, Trauma, Violence, heavy manipulation, not too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theturtleartist9/pseuds/theturtleartist9
Summary: As the brother's continue to mourn Splinter's death, a new threat seizes the vulnerability of one turtle in particular. Donatello must withstand all that is thrown at him as his brothers race to find him before their bond as brothers is shattered forever.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	1. Bushi Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy my story! This is my first time posting on this website and I'm really excited to hear what you guys think! Since I've been posting on fanfiction, I'm gonna post two chapters a week till I'm all caught up on here, once I am, it'll go back to one chapter a week. Posting days will usually be on Monday but for now, I'm gonna be posting on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Anyways, I love tmnt, I love Donatello, and I especially love angst, so strap in and enjoy the ride.

New York City, a place known for thriving off of chaos and madness. A city known to be full of much turmoil and devastation. For those who are fortunate enough, the city that never sleeps has been a saving grace. Providing opportunities and dreams that make it all the more easy to sleep at night. Yet, most of the vast population know how little it takes for everything to slip away. They know how each new day is a blessing if given the chance to even survive. They know that their nightmares have the chance to become a reality.

That's how Osamu perceived it. The lone soldier stood on top of an abandoned building, overlooking the surrounding city. The sun had just gone down, darkening the sky, revealing the barely visible starry night. The lights of the city began their awakening, illuminating various buildings and establishments. Cars drove by in great haste, some rushing home from work, some rushing from home to work. As simple as it seemed, Osamu saw right passed the cryptic façade. It was all a fake sense of safety that the citizens fooled themselves into thinking was secure.

The cold air of the night brushed the man's dark bangs away from his deep brown eyes that held little emotion. Osamu looked over the city once again, smirking, before turning his back and walking towards the opposite end of the decaying structure. It so happened that the building he was on was once meant to be a place for someone's attempt at a business but according to the form at the leading doors, the owner had gone bankrupt and so another dream was crushed.

Osamu perched himself at the edge, peering over the assortment of buildings, some were still in use, while others were barely standing. Taking a meditative breath, Osamu thought back to the events that led him here.

Bushi Osamu was born in Japan, twenty three years ago, into a nice family. He was an only child and had great parents. His father was a wise warrior and his mother was an intelligent scholar. They greatly encouraged Osamu to strive for the better things in life and pursue his passion. It wasn't a traditional method of parenting but Osamu didn't care. Growing up, Osamu found fascination with ninjutsu and the way of the ninja. His father taught him skills he had previously learned and had gotten Osamu a collection of scrolls that held great knowledge in the art. He soon became gifted with the style and acquired great skills with the katana. After countless months of practice, Osamu finalized his decision and joined a nearby clan.

His village was small, yes, but not too far away lived an assortment of ninja clans, each with their own path to honor. Each with their own warriors. Osamu saw the bravery and strength that each clan brought to the many villages in the surrounding areas. All of which fought for peace and justice. Osamu's mother was unsure of her son's decision but in the end, like his father, supported his choice. With much consideration, Osamu decided on which clan.

The Foot Clan.

From his child years to his young teen years, Osamu heard great tales about the clan. He heard of their climatic tale when they defeated the Hamato Clan. He had believed liars and deceivers that the clan stood for honor and all things righteous. His naïve nature and wanting to be a part of the clan clouded his judgement. He failed to notice the truth behind their Leader.

He realized his mistake when it was already too late. Once he joined, he soon saw that the clan's leader, Orouku Saki was nothing but a man of evil and great sin. His tales of glory and sacrifice were nothing but lies that hid his disastrousness. The man's goals for the clan were shameful yet, no one else had thought otherwise.

Osamu tried leaving immediately after he saw the truth but once he did, his family was threatened. Orouku Saki didn't take kindly to treason and had to quarrel with hurting the innocent. The realization hit. There was no way out of it. Osamu, only twelve at the time of his joining, feared that he would be spending the rest of life stuck with the unforgiving Foot Clan.

For ten years, Osamu followed Saki's lead. For ten years, he watched hundreds of families and villages being destroyed. Ten excruciatingly long years.

One night, a year after his joining, was especially hard when he had to face his own village's destruction.

His family, the only loved ones he had. The ones he promised he would protect no matter what, perished with no mercy. Everything else he cherished was burned to a crisp. He lost everything that night.

Having heard many times that the punishment for leaving the clan was a price far worse than death and having nothing left, Osamu stayed with the clan. It was all that he could do. One the same night Osamu made the promise to himself and to his family that no matter how long it took he would start his own clan. A clan that stood for honor. A clan that took in the lost souls of the innocent. A clan that would be the product of rebirth and salvation. For the next ten years, Osamu spent sleepless nights, planning, organizing, doing whatever he could to prepare.

During his decade of planning, he scavenged the many broken villages around the Foot headquarters, looking for lost souls that needed something more. He gained loyalty, friends, and strength ever so slowly. In the weeks that followed all he needed was a way to get out of the clan. Once that was done, he could continue building his clan and eventually take down the Foot. Osamu deeply studied his mother's teachings knowing her methods would help him figure out some sort of solution. It took months but an idea finally came to him. It was foolproof and would no doubt get past Saki.

Unfortunately, fate was often an unfriendly stranger to Osamu. The night he was going to set his plan into motion, Saki had gathered a group of ninjas that consisted of Osamu and about thirty others. They would all be flown to the United States and brought into New York City, New York. Saki told them that the Hamato Clan was on the rise after all these years.

Osamu had remembered of the so-called Hamato Clan. According to history it was said to be a peaceful and honorable clan but according to Orouku Saki, the clan was weak and filled with nothing but backstabbing traitors. Osamu heard from other soldiers that Saki was raised by the clan and had fallen in love with a woman that held affections for Saki's brother, Hamato Yoshi. The two men had gotten into a fight that killed the woman and the Hamato Clan was overpowered by the Foot.

That wasn't all.

The woman and Yoshi had conceived a child that Saki had stolen from that gruesome night. Osamu had rarely seen Saki's adoptive daughter. Karai, as Saki named her, was kept away for the most part. Apparently, she has no idea who her true father was but it seemed Sami was never going to reveal that truth to her. Still, at that time Osamu knew she was barely sixteen years old but was said to be as deceiving and deadly as Saki himself.

So despite Osamu's internal protests, he was flown to New York City to investigate any evidence that the Hamato Clan still existed. He was hoping it was going to be a quick trip, they found the evidence, destroyed the clan, went back to Japan, and maybe stopped for sushi. Easy, quick, and simple. He never expected that he would spend his late teen years in the city.

He never expected that the Hamato Clan was a bunch of mutant turtles.

The first encounter Osamu had with the ninja teens is one he'll never forget. They looked alien, talked like normal human beings, and were skilled ninjas. It was the most unusual event that happened in his small lifetime. It didn't take long for Osamu to fully understand that New York City was built upon chaos that went far deeper than anyone imagined. He found that there were alien robots from a different dimension, there were far more mutants than the turtles, and the pizza was as good as the city claimed.

He swore, his life often felt like some comedic cartoon.

Osamu paid no attention to the growing plot. All he cared about was securing his clan and overthrowing the Foot. These teenage turtle ninja mutants meant nothing to him. He ignored them and grew to hate their place in his life. After a few months, more soldiers were brought in along with some very respected ninja warriors. Some were even mutated with the same weird stuff that caused the mutation of the turtles. Seriously, it was irritating. Osamu saw that he wouldn't be going to Japan anytime soon, he had to figure out a plan in the city.

He didn't plan on the alien robots taking over the city, the people of the city becoming mutated creatures, Saki's daughter becoming a mutant, Saki himself becoming a mutant, and so much more.

There wasn't a day that went by where Osamu didn't face some sort of evil being that was only seen in comics and manga. Any plans of escape seemed futile and hopeless. He and the other remaining human members of the clan were closely monitored and that was that. On a particular boring evening, Osamu decided to waste his energy by studying the turtles.

Only, it wasn't time wasted. . .

What Osamu found greatly intrigued him. First, there was the oldest, Leonardo. He was the leader of the four brothers, wielding twin katanas. His strategies were smart and his leadership was honorable. Far better than Saki's in Osamu's opinion. It was clear why Saki focused his attention on the blue banded turtle, thinking that getting rid of the Leader was the solution to the destruction.

Simple minded thinking wasn't unusual for Saki.

Next, there was the second oldest, Raphael. Wielding twin sais, the red banded turtle was known to be the fiercest and strongest. Osamu recalled the turtle's temper in battles, it was crazy and a little intimidating, yet, it was the turtle's weakness. Raphael and Leonardo were known for battling it out and having long lasting arguments.

'Pathetic.' He thought, moving on to the next file.

After Raphael, came the second youngest, Donatello. The theme of the Renaissance was enough to make Osamu's eyes roll. Anyway, Donatello was shown to be the quietest, and the weakest of the group when compared to his brothers physically. The purple banded turtle held skills with a bo staff, a powerful weapon in Osamu's opinion, yet the turtle's true strength came from his mind. His IQ was unknown, but it was obvious the turtle was truly gifted by the amount of inventions and technological advancements the turtles were seen using in battle.

Finally, the youngest. Michelangelo wore an orange bandana and held the nunchucks. Though he seemed weak, his speed, energy, and joke telling made him unpredictable. His strength was nothing to underestimate in battle. His annoyance made him particularly hard to deal with.

The four brothers, along with their two human allies, were resilient and seemed to be able to face any challenge head on. It was almost inspiring if Osamu didn't hold anger towards them. After all, it was because of their strength he wasn't home in Japan.

Reality was ironic though. For a couple years later it was the turtle's strength that ultimately defeated Saki. They lost Hamato Yoshi in the process but overall, the turtles won. Even when Saki's assassin Tigerclaw, and a hellish demon Cavaxas tried to resurrect him, the turtles were victorious.

And just like that, Karai disbanded the foot clan and I was suddenly free to go home. It seemed so unreal at first. After years of facing nothing but anguish from the Foot and causing never ending destruction, it was over. Osamu had no one to follow, no one to listen to for orders. He was his own man. Free to finally start his own clan.

Osamu wasted no time in buying a ticket and heading straight to Japan. He did so in joy and relief. A dream he had long thought dead was rising. He had no care for what happened to the soldiers or what was going to become of New York City after everything. He especially held no regard to what the turtles were going to do. The way he saw it, once everything was in place, he would return to the city and destroy what clans were in the city myself. Even if Karai reformed the Foot clan, it didn't change the fact that the clan robbed everything from the soldier and the countless torture and devastation it caused to the home of many innocent lives. The clan deserved to die in the flames it brought to his life.

As for the Hamato Clan, Osamu's hatred wasn't as deep or as extreme, but Osamu had spent many nights blaming and hating the clan for being the reason he was brought to the city. There was a burning passion to end their lives.

Besides, they would no doubt challenge his clan if he were to return to New York. His mind had already been made up when he arrived in Japan. Both clans had to go if he was going to succeed.

. . .but something was nagging at his mind.

Not surprising, it was the infuriating turtles. What was surprising though, was that it was only one. Osamu barely associated the turtles separately. He always grouped them together and that was that. Yet, ever since that night where he spent looking at them closer, there was something that continuously bothered him.

That something, or someone, was Donatello.

There was just something about the smart turtle that buzzed in Osamu's mind. The turtle was an enigma and Osamu wanted to know more. What was so special about this turtle that caused his mind distress? Osamu was forced to push away his thoughts as he met up with a close friend boy too long after his arrival.

Her name was Katsumi and while Osamu was away, she had worked tirelessly to bring together groups of people to join the clan. Katsumi trained nearly a hundred men and women while Osamu was with the Foot. As the two friends discussed their next course of action, Osamu still couldn't clear his head. That blasted turtle was still in his mind, consuming his ever thought.

The next couple of weeks were spent in training new recruits, planning, and building what Osamu officially dubbed the Bushi Clan. Signifying his parents and honoring their memory was one of his top priorities. By this point Osamu was in his early twenties and had slowly accomplished his goal. He had a pretty good amount of soldiers that improved their ninjutsu each day, becoming unbeatable. Osamu had trusted commanders that he knew were loyal. Like him, these soldiers wanted to be a part of a clan that stood for honor, not one that stood for hate.

The clan steadily grew but once again, Osamu found Donatello in his thoughts. One day, after completing a training session, Osamu walked off into the woods alone. He wanted to look for tranquility and answers. Why was Donatello in his mind? Why was it just that turtle and not the others? Osamu breathed and practiced meditation, thinking deeply. Donatello was the smartest. That's all the turtle was, right?

Images of the turtle's vehicles, specialized weapons, and any device they had was created from the smart turtle raced through his thoughts. These tools were all the product of junk and complex mechanics. They made the team adaptable. They made them strong in ways Saki never was. What took a team of mechanics, scientists, and engineers months of work, a teenager accomplished ten times more in the matter of weeks all on his own. Not to mention his extremely good skills at hacking. Osamu couldn't remember how many times he heard Saki's top scientist complain and curse at having to constantly recreate impenetrable computer systems that kept getting hacked by Donatello. It was truly astounding to think about just how much the turtle did for the team. Even if his ninja skills weren't on par with his brothers, they were still nothing to scoff at. This turtle was truly talented.

It hit Osamu like a tsunami. The sudden realization why this turtle never left his thoughts.

Donatello was responsible for the technological part of the clan. Though untraditional, it greatly helped the team in so many ways. If Osamu could get his hands on such talent, there would be absolutely no one that could over power his clan. He could easily defeat those who stood for violence and those who caused dishonor. The possibilities would be endless.

As Osamu kneeled in the woods that day, ideas of his clan's rise to power and the downfall of others raced through his mind. Each one more exciting than the last. Each one ending with him living his best life with no more torment. A plan started to form in Osamu's mind. One that he never thought he would come up with. If Donatello was on his side, not only would his clan grow stronger, but the Hamato Clan would surely fall.

Alas, Osamu knew that the bond of the turtles was as strong as they came. There was no doubt that Donatello would refuse any offers he sent for recruitment. There was a part of Osamu that really didn't want to force the turtle into the position he saw fit. No, Osamu would be damned if he became anything like Saki. Either a different approach was needed or the plan would have to be scrapped completely.

The following months, Osamu established a pretty big headquarters for his clan in Japan. It was a tall building that looked normal to the untrained eye. There were many floors that had a pretty good capacity. It was the perfect building and would offer great protection when needed. Though, Osamu couldn't shake the thought about Donatello's abilities.

Even has he sat on the abandoned building, thoughts of the passive turtle played through his mind on an endless loop.

Osamu's mind drifted back from the past as he focused on the present. He had just left Japan and was back in New York. Preparing to establish a second headquarters where he would begin his plan to take down the Foot and the Hamato Clan.

He gazed at the dark rooftops, his eyes wondering when he caught a glimpse of figures he didn't see for years.

The turtles.

The terrapins were only a few buildings away from where he sat. Osamu assumed that he had unknowingly chosen a location that was apparently a stomping ground for the mutants.

"And irony strikes again." He muttered.

He observed their antics, like his previous years when he acted as a scout. The two oldest were engaged in what appeared to be a steady growing argument, most likely about something trivial as always. The youngest was assuming the position of a referee as the turtles' human friends, Casey and April watched with amusement. However, Donatello was sitting on the sidelines, practically invisible. Memories came back to Osamu, memories of Donatello quiet as ever, sticking to the sidelines. Whenever his moment came to voice his opinion, often ignored or interrupted from his use of complex vocabulary. Osamu recalled moments during battles where the two oldest brothers put relentless pressure on the teen to solve any technical problems, even if Donatello was inexperienced, the brutal force of the brother's words held no sympathy.

Osamu shook his head in disbelief. Did the brother not even realize how much their younger brother did? Did they fail to notice the pressure and overly high expectations that were put on Donatello's shoulders? Also, how often does it occur? How often is Donatello isolating himself when not on the surface? All these questions with no answers made Osamu feel empathetic towards the ninja. All this time, Osamu had looked at the turtles with hatred, the exception of looking at Donatello with curiosity, but nonetheless, growing hatred. Yet, as he observed the turtle, there was nothing more that Osamu wanted to do than comfort the boy.

Could. . .could that be the solution to his desires?

'If I show him all that his brothers have not and so much more...could that be enough to convince him? Could I then persuade him?' Osamu thought.

Although his desire held some selfishness, Osamu's original thoughts of using him were masked by his want to truly help the teen. So much of the turtle's potential was being ignored and taken for granted with little to know appreciation it seemed. Why, if Osamu had a person with Donatello's capabilities, he would never let it go to waste or spend a day without the reminder of his deep gratitude.

But would it be enough? Would giving Donatello unconditional love and support be enough to drive him away from his family? No. Osamu wasn't a fool. Even if all he pointed out was true, he knew of Donatello's heart and loyalty was as big as Saki's hatred. It would take much more than that to sever the bond. Much much more.

"Osamu?" Katsumi appeared out of nowhere, keeping her voice to a whisper as she saw the turtles weren't that far.

Katsumi was twenty one, her dark wavy hair tied into a ponytail made her look beautiful in the moonlight but her beauty was a perfect cover to hide her great ninja skills. She had grown alongside Osamu, knowing him from when they were kids. They're families were tightly woven together, at least before they're families were killed. Katsumi had managed to survive and with great effort built the base for the Bushi Clan.

"Katsumi, what're you doing here?"

"I came looking for you, although I didn't expect you here." She said, sitting beside her friend.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Katsumi spoke again.

"You've seemed off Osamu. Ever since we came to New York, you always look distracted."

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I've been thinking about the turtles. At least, one turtle in particular." He said as he pointed his finger towards Donatello.

"Any reason why?" Katsumi asked skeptically.

"Yes, I believe he is the key for our clan to rise to power. His intelligence is unmatched. He is skilled with all sorts of sciences and has the ability to create inventions out of junk and broken parts. With him, we would be unstoppable." Osamu bragged as he eyed Donatello. The turtle was looking over the fight that had broken out between his brother and apparently their friend Casey had joined in on the madness. Michelangelo and April were in a conversation, paying no attention to the fight or the purple banded brother. Osamu could see from the turtle's body language that something was amiss. He was droopy and looked unenergized despite the fact that he was barely doing anything.

"Osamu. . .please tell me that's not all. Using people is exactly what the the Shre-"

"I'm NOTHING like Saki." Osamu snapped, still keeping his voice at a whisper's volume. "Yes, I will admit that at first that's what I wanted, at least until I realized that there's more going on than meets the eye. This turtle, Donatello, is different from his brothers. He doesn't draw his strength physically but meantally. His mind is unlike anything else I've ever seen. Though, his brothers seem oblivious to the talent. From my experiences, they put him under intense pressure and even take his gifts from granted."

"That sounds awful." Katsumi commented, being weary of her friend's intentions. To her, Osamu did things out of good intentions. His methods, strange as they were, never led to the result of corruption. Katsumi really wanted to believe that this conversation was going in the right way, but she kept her guard up. If at any point Osamu strayed into territories that were unlike him, Katsumi would intervene. Ever since her friend came back from the Foot, there was a change to him, His personality was darker and his goals slowly grew further away than his original goals.

"Yes, and it definitely shows. Just look at him. There's something wrong mentally and I want to help. I want to show him the true abuse he's being subjected to and introduce him to a better life that I'll give him."

"Are you sure he'll want that? I mean, I get why he could be of good use, but they just lost their father and just succeeded in defeating their enemy. Maybe it's just him mourning. . ."

"I see your point, and yes I know of their father's passing. With that factor in mind, it makes it all the more clear why we should do this. I can tell he's not truly happy, and it seems his brothers don't notice. Donatello could just be clinging to a fake sense of happiness. As for their father, with his passing, who's to notice Donatello's distress? Who's to support him when his brother's overly use him? Don't you see Katsumi? I want to show him this fake happiness and hope that he's clinging to. I want to show him a better reality."

"I understand," Katsumi said, not as worried as she previously was, "but how are you going to show him?"

"It won't be pretty and I'm going to need you to trust me. If Donatello refuses the offer, I believe I will only get through to him with physical tactics."

"Are you suggesting torturing him?" Katsumi said with a sudden alarm.

"To simplify it, yes. But please understand it will only help the boy. There's a method to it. I promise. Now, please, organize a private jet for Japan. I believe that'll be the perfect spot to begin this plan. Please trust me on this Katsumi."

"Okay, I will trust you. Please be careful my friend." Katsumi bowed her head. She looked at the turtles one last time, hoping that her leader was right, before leaving the building and disappearing into the shadows.

Osamu looked at the turtles as well. The group seemed to be done for the night as they slowly made their descent to the sewers. Unaware of Osamu's presence. . .

'Donatello, forgive me for the pain I'm going to cause you. I promise child, it's for your own good. Whether you want to or not, it's for your own good.'

To be continued...


	2. A Shoulder to Cry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is there something you need?" Donnie asked, keeping his voice soft and his expression unreadable. It made Leo silently curse. Of course he finally gets the chance to have a conversation with Donnie and like the puzzle he is, Donnie's hid away any trace of emotions.
> 
> "Actually yes, there is something." Leo responded, straightening up.
> 
> "O-okay" Donnie said with a hint of anxiety. He moved past Leo and opened up the lab doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for not posting! I promise I'll be better at posting in the future! Anyway, enjoy these next couple of chapters!

"Donnie, are you in there?" Leonardo asked, gently knocking on the heavy steel doors that led to his second youngest brother's laboratory. A heavy sigh escaped Leo as he was met with no response.

Three months. It had been three full months since the passing of the turtles' beloved father and Sensei. During their last battle with the mutated Shredder, there was a brief second where time moved painfully still. Splinter wasn't looking and in a quick second, was impaled before falling to his death. The moment was ingrained in everyone's mind. The funeral was even harder. It was the confirmation that he wasn't coming back. There was no Fugitoid, no way to travel back and time and stop the dreaded moment. The fate of their father was sealed.

The mourning that followed was unlike anything the turtles and their friends ever faced. There's been times, other events where they thought they lost their father or close friends, but there was always the slightest bit of hope. Their previous mourning processes were easier to work through because of that constant light of hope. This mourning was different. There was no hope.

Michelangelo, the youngest of the bunch, known for his silly antics and positive energy became quiet and held no spark of light in the first weeks of the death. Leo recalled the nights of hearing Mikey begging the spirits to bring their father back. He will never stop hearing Mikey's painful sobs throughout the night as he did his best to comfort his baby brother.

'At least one brother is showing some signs of emotion.' Leo had thought.

The next week that followed, Mikey seemed to be showing some signs of healing. At least, Leo had hoped he was. His baby brother started focusing his attention on his artistry skills, taking up more time painting and cooking. It made Leo deeply appreciate his brother's creative ability and how he was able to express himself.

'If only it were like that with Raph and Donnie.'

Raphael, Leo's immediate younger brother, had become full of anger and rage after the events of their father. He was either in his room or out topside with Casey. As much as Leo wanted to condone his brother, he knew he couldn't. The rare moments that Leo caught glimpses of Raph was when his brother was beating the life out of the punching bag or training in the dojo. The look on Raph's face was full of pain and anger. Leo hardly ever heard a word that wasn't spoken with force from his brother after everything. It wasn't until Mikey started showing signs of healing that Raph spent less time on the surface and would join the family for meals and small training sessions. The hothead became a little less hot headed and focused his attention on spending time with his brothers. Again, Leo couldn't help but feel relieved.

With Splinter being gone, that meant that Leo had become the head of the household. He now held full responsibility for his brothers and the rest of his team. He had to keep Splinter's lessons in his heart as the clan moved forward. It was scary and intimidating but Leo would rather take it than leave one of his brothers to carry the heavy burden. After the death of his father, Leo spent many hours meditating and training. He knew he had to be the rock his brothers needed. It took him a while but like his other two brothers, Leo could feel his wounded spirit heal.

Though, not everyone was the same way.

'Donnie. . .'

Leo knocked again on his little brother's door. Again, no answer came.

It was painfully obvious that the smartest brother wasn't on the same path as his other brothers. When Splinter died, Donnie became even more secluded than usual. The genius always had a tendency to shut people out when he was struggling emotionally. He'd rather figure out the problem himself than feel like a burden to others. It was ironic in a way. In a drop of hat, Donatello was there to lend a helping hand. It didn't matter if he was working on something else, his brothers came before anything else. That's just how he worked. Donnie's heart was as big as they came. His gentle spirit and crazy intelligence always got the brothers out of crazy messes. His soft personality acted as the perfect confidant whenever the brothers needed someone.

'But who's his confidant?'

With Leo and his brothers focusing on their healing, along with Karai, April, and Casey's mourning, there was no one focusing on the purple banded brother. It was no wonder that Donnie rarely excited his lab. The times that he did, he didn't say anything. He avoided meals and never showed up for training sessions.

Leo's mind drifted back to the previous week.

He had yet another nightmare about Shredder and his brothers' deaths. They were getting more graphic and more extreme as they continued. When Leo was awoken, he checked on each of his brothers to make sure that all the events he had seen were merely the cause of another nightmare. Not surprising, Leo had found Donnie absent from his bed with the lab lights on.

Donnie had made the mistake of leaving his lab unlocked. Leo and Raph had both immediately noticed and rushed in, only to see their little brother passed out on his desk. The oldest turtles made a plan for getting Donnie on the path to healing and Leo had made a silent vow that no matter what, he was going to help Donnie work through his depression.

Leo didn't know how long he let his little brother suffer from the mental illness, all he knew was that he had enough of letting Donnie handle everything on his own.

All Leo needed was for Donnie to open the door.

"Please Donnie, I just want to talk, please little brother." He pleaded.

"Ummm...Leo?"

Leo turned his head around in a second and felt his cheeks flush. The brother that he had just spent twenty minutes trying to convince to let him in was right behind the leader in blue.

Leo let out a nervous chuckle before promptly clearing his throat.

"Oh, h-hey Donnie, I was just uh. . ." Leo stuttered, failing to find an excuse that would save him from this humiliation.

"Is there something you need?" Donnie asked, keeping his voice soft and his expression unreadable. It made Leo silently curse. Of course he finally gets the chance to have a conversation with Donnie and like the puzzle he is, Donnie's hid away any trace of emotions.

"Actually yes, there is something." Leo responded, straightening up.

"O-okay" Donnie said with a hint of anxiety. He moved past Leo and opened up the lab doors.

Leo had to stop himself from gasping. The normal brightly lit lab was consumed in darkness. In a corner Leo could see broken beakers and ripped papers. Donnie was always so picky about his lab and keeping it organized that it was mind boggling to Leo why half of it would be littered and destroyed. Donnie walked over to his desktop and sat down on his computer chair, keeping his back facing Leo.

Leo looked over his brother, his heart clenching at the sight. Donnie looked so depressed it hurt Leo. He would give anything to see the gleam in Donnie's deep maroon eyes.

"Please, make it quick Leo. I-I have a lot of work to do. . ." Donnie said in a broken whisper.

"Donnie. . .I-"

"DONNIE!" The excited voice of Mikey broke through the quiet atmosphere. The youngest brother suddenly ran into the lab, encircling his genius brother into a big hug.

Donnie weakly smiled.

"It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you D!" Mikey exclaimed with excitement.

Like his oldest brothers, Mikey had also grown worried for his immediate older brother. Seeing Donnie shut them all out was nothing short of depressing. Mikey wished his brother would let them help him. Donnie was Mikey's best friend and Mikey was going to do all he could to help.

"H-hey Mikey. . ."

"Are you coming with us on patrol tonight?" Mikey asked with anticipation.

Ever so slowly the turtles and their friends resumed their normal patrol routines. With their biggest enemies defeated, there wasn't much left for them to fight. At least for now. They had their first patrol last week and by some miracle they were able to convince Donnie to come. The patrol ended early though. Leo and Raph had gotten into a petty argument about who knows what and disrupted the night. Still, it was nice for all of them to get out.

"If it really means a lot to you Mikey, I'll come." Donnie said, patting his brother on the head. Donnie would do anything to make Mikey smile. Even through his seclusion he noticed how Mikey wasn't anything like his normal self. Donnie did his best to hide away his feelings and comfort his baby brother but with his own inner demons, it made it nearly impossible for the smart brother not to break down. Hence, the seclusion. So if going topside was going to make Mikey smile, Donnie would muster up his strength, hide away his emotions, and join.

"Aww yeah!" Mikey smiled and exited the lab, no doubt on his way to brag about what he just did.

Leo couldn't help but smile too. Mikey was just Mikey. Of course he would notice the lab doors open and immediately rush in, not even questioning what was going on, and just engulf Donnie in a hug. That's just how he was.

Leo's smile faded as he looked over at his second youngest sibling. Donnie, yet again, had turned his shell towards Leo, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Don, about earlier, I want to talk about-"

Like before, Leo was cut off, but not by Mikey.

"We better get ready. Don't want to keep Mikey waiting. That's just asking for disaster." Donnie let out an emotionless laugh and before Leo could stop him, Donnie left the lab and walked off to his room

The leader swore. Donnie could be just as stubborn as Raph and it was infuriating. Especially since Donnie's clever brain made it easy for him to dodge uncomfortable situations. With reluctance, Leo exited the lab. He looked over to the living room, Casey and Raph were in a wrestle match. April and Karai were in their own separate conversation and Mikey was bouncing off the walls so to speak. Donnie, having come from his bedroom, was leaning on the couch, absentmindedly scrolling through his T-Phone.

'Oh father, please help us. I fear if Donnie doesn't start letting us in, we'll lose him too. What am I going to do? I could really use your advice.'

It was at that moment Leo felt a sick feeling enter his gut. It was so strong and only lasted for a couple of seconds. Leo looked at himself in confusion. He received gut feelings before but none as strong as this one. It was a feeling of dread. Leo gazed over his family and saw that April had a similar look. She looked just as confused and worried. Maybe patrol wasn't such a good idea. .

"Yo Leo, can we go now?" Raph asked, having just beaten Casey.

Everyone turned their attention to Leo wondering the same thing. Leo was about to call off when he saw the look of his youngest brother. Mikey was fully focused on Donnie, a sweet smile plastered on his face. As much as Leo wanted to cancel, he couldn't pass up the opportunity for his youngest brothers to spend some time together. Leo even planned on getting his own personal time with Donnie. With his mind made up, Leo motioned for his family to follow him out.

Unaware that this night was going to change everything. . .

The New York sky was clear, revealing what little stars could be seen past the lights of the city. The moon, in it's crescent shape, shined over the rooftops, yet barely illuminating what lurked in the dark shadows underneath. The cold, wispy air of the night, kissed those who were subjected to the outside world.

The turtles along their human allies passed through the shadows of the night, quiet as the darkness that surrounded them. Once each one had exited the sewers, each made their own way to the top of the nearest structure, being mindful of their surroundings and keeping their presences silent. Well, at least almost silent.

"All I'm saying is that if it wasn't for having to be quiet and be all stealthy, I could totally beat you guys." Casey Jones said smugly. Having been the last one to arrive on the building, the arrogant teen immediately worked up an excuse defending his obvious lack of skill.

April rolled her eyes in unison with the others, "Maybe if you actually trained you wouldn't have such a hard time keeping up." April commented with the same smug that her friend had implied. In all honesty, April fully enjoyed making such a similar comment to her friend that the turtles had made to her when she first started her training. It took the redhead longer than she wanted but thanks to her kraang abilities, she was able to somewhat catch up with the turtles, at least enough so she could handle herself without the need of the others.

"You're just saying that cause you know I'm right." Casey crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Or she's saying that because it's a nice way of saying that you're a real bonehead." Raph said, hitting his friend in the back of the head, a common gesture from the red masked terrapin.

"Whatever." Casey scoffed.

Leo facepalmed. This was their second patrol and already they were assuming their usual antics. Yes, they didn't have many enemies at the moment but something was nagging Leo. The ninja senses, as Mikey dubbed them, were creating an anxious feeling in the pit of his gut. The sooner they finished patrol and got home, the better.

Looking over his team, Leo saw that Casey and Raphael were seconds away from a confrontation. April and Karai were silently talking, most likely about the annoyance of the situation. Opposite of the girls, Mikey lost all sense of stealth. His voice boomed through the rooftop and surrounding buildings. The youngest was excitedly talking to his immediate older brother about some new pizza recipes he was eager to create, making Leo slightly shudder. His baby brother really started to improve on his culinary skills, yet there were some concoctions that were painfully ingrained into Leo's taste buds, not that he'd ever admit so. Like Leo said, Mikey was really coming through with his cooking that nearly every meal he created was better than the previous.

"I'm thinking about experimenting with different cheeses, ya know? Maybe like three cheeses in one? And I could have toppings that compliment all the different flavors!" The youngest turtle giggles with excitement. Hoping to get a reaction from his brother.

Donatello gazed down at Mikey, giving him an encouraging smile. The genius turtle gently rubbed Mikey's head, keeping his body language controlled and his expression positive.

"Mikey, that sounds great. I would love to try it." Donnie stated. Despite the inner turmoil that was wracking Donnie's insides, he truly meant what he said. He knew his baby brother looked up to him and he would be shelled if he'd let his emotions damper Mikey's excitement and creativity. It was one of the only things that made the purple brother smile. So yes, even if three cheeses in one pizza didn't sound completely appetizing to Donatello's already picky appetite, he would eat it in a heartbeat.

"You're the best D!" Mikey exclaimed, giving his brother the fifth hug within the same hour.

Leo smiled at the sight of his youngest brothers. It was as sight for sore eyes to see the close brothers having a sweet moment after all the grief they each were enduring. It was so sweet, it made Leo hate himself for what he was going to do.

"Alright guys, let's pair up." Leo cleared his voice. Not only would paring up make the patrol go by faster but it would also be the perfect opportunity the leader had been looking for for some one on one time with Donnie.

"Whatever you say Leader." Karai said in a relaxed tone. The others gave their consent for the call, gathering themselves up.

"Good. Karai, and Raph. Mikey, you with April and Casey. I'll take-"

"But," Mikey interrupted, holding Donnie's arm tightly, "I wanna go with Donnie." Not wanting to waste any of the precious time Mikey was getting from his reclusive brother, Mikey held onto his brother in a tight grip.

"Not tonight knucklehead." Raph said in a surprisingly nice tone. Unknown to everyone except Leo, Raph knew what his oldest brother intended to do. Leo and Raph had made the decision last week that they would put Donnie's emotional health first and do whatever it took to help him. So if that meant creating a situation where Donnie couldn't get out of talking, Raph would make sure that it happened.

Without letting Mikey respond or pull out the famous 'puppy dog eyes' Raph dragged his brother over to Casey and April.

"I'll take Donnie." Leo clarified, looking over at his second youngest brother. Donatello did his best to stifle a groan. Of course. He should've known he couldn't avoid the conversation his older brother had in store for him. For a genius, Donnie could really miss the obvious. Donnie looked to his other two brothers. Raph had the same look Leo had, making Donnie question if his older brother had anything to do with this. Mikey was dejectedly standing beside Casey. Donnie so wished he could've tagged along with Mikey. Not only would it mean he didn't have to talk about feelings, Donnie genuinely just enjoyed seeing his youngest brother.

With only Mikey and Donnie hating the pairing, everyone gave a respected bow to the Leader in blue before each separated in their assigned groups.

Leo took a deep breath as he walked over to Donnie.

"So Don, do you want to check the east side?" Leo asked softly.

"Leo, we both know you paired us together with no intent to actually patrol the city so please can we just get this over with?" Donnie said with more irritation than Leo expected.

Donnie turned his back to his brother, informing Leo that the information Leo wanted wasn't going to come easily. Donnie was fully intent on keeping his feelings locked away from Leo. Like he always did. He would handle this on his own. Like he always did. He WOULD solve this. Like he always d-

"Donnie, I just want to help you." Leo said, getting straight to the point. "I know that Splinter's death really hurt you. I can't imagine what grief it's caused you. Obviously it's enough that you have barely recovered from it. Please Donnie, just talk to me."

"Leo, I've told you time and time again. I'm fine. I'm going to continue being fine. I really don't need you to do this." Donnie said, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

That was it, that was the last straw for Leo. He had heard the same thing every time he asked Donnie that question but Leo knew it was all a lie. Leo knew Donnie was keeping himself up at night. He knew Donnie was putting himself in harm's way. Leo just wanted to know why. Why was his brother hurting himself?

"You're not fine Donnie! I'm sick and tired of you saying that when it's clearly not true! For shell's sake you passed out in your lab last week from a fever! You're obviously ignoring your basic needs and for what? FOR WHAT DONNIE?!"

Donnie, taken aback from Leo's outburst, looked down at his feet. He knew that one of his brother's had found out he had passed out in his lab. He had mistakenly left the door unlocked, granting access to anyone. When he awoke in his bed the next morning, his brothers had made the mistake of leaving him alone, giving him the perfect opportunity to sneak back into his lab, once again shutting everyone out.

"Y-You wouldn't understand. . .please L-Leo, j-just leave it a-alone. . ." Donnie choked out, failing to keep his emotions at bay. Tears began wheeling up in the turtle's eyes.

Leo shook his head. Not at his brother but at himself. His brother's voice was so frail and broken. How long had Donnie been feeling this way? This couldn't just be from Splinter's death. No, it had to be more. Leo carefully walked over to his brother and gently gripped his shoulder.

"Then help me understand Don, let me help."

"I can handle this on my own Leonardo." Donnie stated. He crossed his arms, hoping that a more firm stance would help keep Leo and his pestering questions away.

"Obviously you can't Donnie! Maybe in the past you could but just shutting everyone out is going to work this time."

"So what? Now you suddenly care about my feelings? I'm not some tot that needs his big brother, Leo! I've handled everything on my own before this and I'll do it again!" Donnie yelled. Try as he might he could feel tears prick his eyes. The tough exterior was faltering and he was just so done with everything. He was done with feelings, he was done with Leo acting like he mattered. . .

"Donnie. . .I know I pushed you aside in the past. . .please just let me in. Let me help you for once. . ." Leo responded softly, seeing that Donnie was losing his internal struggle.

Donnie bowed his head, keeping his eyes away from his brother's. The genius turtle was at his breaking point. After months of hiding from everyone and concealing his emotions to himself, Donnie couldn't help the overflow of emotions.

"Fine, you want the truth? I'm nothing but a screw up!" Donnie suddenly yelled. The genius turtle couldn't believe what was happening, but once he started, he couldn't stop.

"Let's see, should I start off with the amount of times I've failed? Metalhead, the missile rocket staff, curing Karai, curing Timothy! Shell, even my turtle mech couldn't withstand Kraang Prime. Oh yeah, my famous turtle mech. I was such an idiot believing in it than your plan. Then I had to go and screw up further with that stupid medicine that almost made us lose Raph. Should I go on? Should I mention how angry I made Raph that caused him to get pummeled by Vizioso's goons? Gee that was a good time, letting Mondo and myself get captured and almost dissected from my incompetence. What about when April scattered me across half the city? If only I had tried harder, like you had told me with Karai, she wouldn't have gotten possessed. Then to top everything off, Splinter dies. . .I couldn't. . .I'm the genius, the medic, the turtle with the answers. I couldn't s-stop it. I couldn't s-save him, Leo. Just like with the triceratons. . .I failed."

Donnie couldn't keep the sobs down, with everything he was feeling out in the open, there was nothing keeping him breaking down.

Leo had to take several moments to himself to keep his own composer. For years his little brother had been suffering in silence, taking events that he believed he was the cause of and burying them inside his unforgiving mind. Leo looked over at his brother, seeing Donnie shaking as he let his sobs take over. Leo couldn't help but let a few tears escape. When his brother had needed him most, Leo wasn't there. Too focused on his own agenda, Leo never took the time to look back on those events and consider if his brother was upset. But Leo knew why. Donnie was always a master at hiding everything, letting everyone assume that he was okay and held no negative feelings.

I'm such an idiot

Not spending another minute yelling at himself, Leo pulled Donnie closer to him, enveloping the genius turtle into a tight hug.

"Donnie, have you been torturing yourself with all those events?"

"Little brother, you are everything but a screw up. Everything that you said, they either weren't your fault or it wasn't completely. Donnie, metalhead was a beautiful invention, it was the kraang's fault that he was corrupted but it was you who shut him down. It's my fault that he's no longer with us. I should've had faith in you then assume the worst. With Timothy, you did all you could to save him Don. I encouraged him to stay in the foot and it was him that caused his mutation, not you. And Don, please don't believe you failed Karai. You did your absolute best and I should've encouraged you instead of pushing you past your already broken limits. As for Vizioso, Raph was the one who ultimately decided to leave. Then with April. . .Like with Timothy, you did everything you could to help April. It was her that chose the crystal, but it was you who saved her in the end.

"Donnie, you were in no way responsible for Splinter's death. If there was a way to save him, I know if there was a way for him to be saved, you would've found one. You're amazing Donnie. Your mind is truly a wonder that has gotten us out of more situations than one. You've saved us and so many others Donatello. Your gentle heart and pacifist nature keeps us together. Please, let me and the others save you for once. I love you so much Otōto.

The sound of Donnie's ever so slowly calming sobs echoed through the night for who knew how long. Leo didn't care. All he cared about was making sure his brother knew everything Leo had said was true. That's all Leo wanted.

"I love you too. . .Aniki." Donnie responded in a voice that tugged on Leo's heartstrings. His brother sounded so much younger, it was nothing short of adorable.

"I promise Donnie, we're gonna help you through this, but you need to let us help you. Can you promise you'll let us?"

"I-I promise." Donnie said, not letting Leo go.

Leo smiled. He continued to clutch Donnie to him. Finally, he had gotten through Donnie's walls. Finally they were all going to heal together, as a family.

As Leo held onto his little brother, thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, the same feeling of dread he received earlier that night returned. Only now, Leo knew why.

"Donnie, I hate to break this up but we need to get out of here. Now." Leo said with much urgency, swearing to himself that he saw something lurking in the shadows.

Luckily, Donnie rarely questioned his orders. He rose to his feet, as Leo grabbed his wrist, leading him to the nearby fire escape.

Once we get into the sewers, I'll call the others. It'll be okay Leo. Donnie and I just need to get to the sewers.

Leo's simple plan came to a halt when the two turtles were suddenly surrounded by a large group of unfamiliar ninjas. Leo and Donnie had never seen these ninjas before, nor they wanted to see how strong they were.

"Leo, what's the plan?" Donnie asked, pulling out his bo.

Leo, pulling out his twin katanas, looked at the ninjas. For some reason, he felt this would not be a fight easily won.

Like ninety-nine percent of the time, Leo was right. . .


	3. The Amush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an expression, Donatello recalled, there's always calm before the storm. This was definitely a calm before a storm. A big one.
> 
> Then it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Hope you guys enjoy and have a nice day!

The air grew colder than it already was if it was even possible. The usual loud noises that erupted from the city had seemed to disappear, leaving an uncomfortable silence in its path. The night was so quiet Donatello was positive if a pin dropped, it would be loud and clear for everyone to hear. It was unsettling, no, it was terrifying. Donnie gapped at how many silhouettes were scattered around him and his brother. If his calculations were correct, which they most likely were, there were thirty soldiers. That was only the ones that he could see. Something told the smart turtle that there were way more lurking around the surrounding rooftops. But why? Who even were these soldiers?

They obviously were some group of ninjas judging by their familiar weaponry and clothing. Yet, Donnie had no memory of this group. They definitely weren't Foot soldiers. There was no sign of the foot symbol and their overall fashion consisted of more of a cream color than a black one. Not to mention that Karan disbanded and recreated the past clan. Meaning that this had to be a whole new group of ninjas. Judging by what he could see of their facial expression and the way the ninjas were anxiously waiting to pull out their weapons, Donnie knew these guys weren't here for a tea party. Though, if by chance they were, Leo had a pretty good idea about how those go so at least they would have somewhat proper etiquette.

'You really think they're here for a tea party?'

Donnie mentally cursed at himself. These guys look to have no intention of making friends but they did look highly skilled. Never one to judge a book by it's cover, Donnie made an exception with these guys. He gripped his bo ever so slightly, calming his harsh breathing, and looked over to his brother.

Leonardo, like Donnie had been, was assessing the group. His brother's grip on his katana's was firm and his posture was steady, but ready to jump into action. Over the years, Donatello had developed a pretty good sense of each of his brother's body language, especially during a fight. While he himself was more steady, spending most of the fight analyzing his opponent, his brothers differed. Mikey was one that never waited to get into a fight unless instructed to. The youngest brother's fast moving thinking kept him full of energy and made him unpredictable. Whereas with Raphael, he charged into a fight from his burning anger and passion of fighting. Then there was Leonardo. Donatello had noticed that his oldest brother was more like him than his other two siblings. Leonardo valued patience and did his best to understand and plan out a fight before placing himself into it. Henceforth as to why the turtle in blue hadn't made a motion or given an order.

There's an expression, Donatello recalled, there's always calm before the storm. This was definitely a calm before a storm. A big one.

Then it began.

The soldiers had apparently waited long enough or grew bored because it took a second for half the fleet that was perched on the rooftop with the two turtles to attack.

Donnie and Leo raised their weapons to the upcoming enemies. Before Donnie could fully analyze the soldiers that were preparing their frontal strikes, one appeared at his right side carrying a wakizashi blade. Donnie made a quick dodge, barely avoiding the strikes. Since he couldn't assess all the ninjas that were attacking, Donnie decided fighting back was the best option right now. He gave his bo a spin and jabbed it at the stomach of the soldier that had attacked from the side. The soldier doubled back from the harsh strike. Donatello didn't have a second to breathe as the two previous soldiers came at him again. One came in directly as the other came in from behind. With a yell, Donnie kicked the stomach and swept the front soldier's feet. Without hesitation the turtle spun and blocked the upcoming Dao strike. Using his strength, Donnie was able to force the soldier on his knees before delivering a swift hit to the soldier's side.

Donnie looked over the chaos and spotted Leo not too far from him. His brother was facing four guys at once and in a seemingly effortless kata, was able to knock all of them down.

'So they're not trying to really separate us. . .could they be trying to tire us out, no, then they would send in more soldiers at once. . .'

Donatello, lost in thought, was kicked harshly from his shell and forced onto the ground. Luckily, his shell was like a shield, making the pain minimal but the situation wasn't any better.

'Um, not really the best time to contemplate things, focus genius!'

Donatello raised in bo just in time to block a tanto. The ninja wasted no time in going in for another strike. Strike after strike, Donnie was barely able to block as he still forced onto the ground. The ninja readied himself for another strike, giving Donatello the perfect opportunity to use his staff to knock the soldier down by the legs. With his new advantage, Donnie kicked the soldier aside. The turtle quickly ducked as more soldiers came into his view, throwing a dozen shurikens near his head. The shurikens were easy to dodge much to Donnie's confusion. These soldiers didn't give him time to think more about his inquiry. It wasn't long before Donnie was surrounded by five soldiers. Two had identical bo's with large naginata blades. The other two each carried a katana and the last carried a pair of kamas. It took the genius a couple seconds to picture his moves and a second later he executed it.

Going offensive, Donnie went after the ninja with the kama. The ninja was fast but Donnie's past experiences made him faster. He jumped as the ninja charged, avoiding the close rage weapon. As he descended, Donnie helicopter spun his bo, coming across his body, Donnie shifted his staff and striked the ninja in the head.

With one down, Donnie turned his attention to the katana soldiers. With a spinning back kick he took one down and with an up strike of his bo, the other fell. Letting himself breathe, Donnie failed to notice an upcoming strike.

"GAH!" He cried as one of the remaining ninjas slashed their naginata blade across his forearm. Blood pooled from the painful wound. The Doctor Don quickly got to work assessing the injury. The wound isn't deep but it definitely needed stitches.

"DONNIE!" Leo shouted, having only heard his little brother's scream.

Donnie, still assessing his injury, nearly got a matching wound as he quickly dodged another attack. Despite his injury, Donnie readied himself and dodged the opposing jabs. His teeth gritted from the pain, his mind playing through all the different scenarios , this fight could go. The majority of those outcomes didn't end so well. . .It was during fights like these where Donatello cursed his overactive mind.

"I'm good," Donnie responded, remembering that his brother had heard his pain. The genius looked over the increasing soldiers' heads in search of his oldest brother. Donnie found that Leo was even further than before, close to the edge of the rooftop. From Donnie's view, Leo didn't look like he had many injuries, but from the looks of it, it wasn't long before the leader in blue would fall under the same predicament.

Not a second longer and Donnie cursed his already terrible turtle luck. . .

It was faint, but Donnie could hear a sharp cry emanating from his brother. Donnie tried to look at the damage but his own group of adversaries blocked him from his brother's figure. The purple brother glared at his enemies. His brotherly instincts heightened and he became filled with more adrenaline than before. With his adrenaline pumping, his pain depleting, Donnie prepared a full scale fight inside his brain and put it into motion.

Three soldiers charged at his front, four from both sides. If Donnie's hypothesis was correct, his little plan should work. He back flipped, avoiding the side attacks, and landed with his bo ready to strike the soldiers at his front. With a complex sequence of jabs and strikes, Donnie was able to disarm and defeat the soldiers.

Panting heavily, Donnie couldn't help but groan from the amount of soldiers there were. He had originally counted thirty but from the looks of it there were at least twice as many. From what information Donnie had gathered, and the obvious fact they were outnumbered, a strategy was needed.

"DONNIE RETREAT!" Leonardo stained his voice, alerting his brother what the new plan was.

Leo clutched his shoulder as he escaped to the next building. When the leader had heard the anguish cry of his brother, it was the perfect distraction for the soldiers. They had gotten the advantage, striking him in his right shoulder. The wound ached and the blood loss wasn't good, but from his previous history with injuries, it wasn't deep. That's what was making Leo's head shake the most.

He wasn't surprised in the least that there was a new group of ninjas. It made perfect sense considering how crazy and messed up life was. What confused Leo the most was the fact that these soldiers were holding back. They weren't attacking at full force. If they were, Leo was fairly certain him and Donnie would've been defeated by now. Something was up and it made Leo's stomach churn. If the soldiers had no intent of ending his and Donnie's life then what did they want? Did they just want to warn them of their arrival and threat? Or was it something more?

Hence the reason he called a retreat. If there was something these soldiers wanted, Leo didn't want to waste another second waiting to find out. Leo had to figure out some way to get out of this situation. Both him and Donnie had injuries that needed treatment as soon as possible.

Leo spotted Donnie jumping to the building he was currently posted at. He saw the blood dripping off of his brother and his big brother mode was activated. Yet, Leo had no time to look over his brother. The group of ninjas followed the brothers and the pursuit began. Leo grabbed his brother's uninjured arm and guided him to the next building. Leo hated running away, almost as much as Raph, but there was no other alternative.

"Donnie, can you call Raph?" Leo asked in urgency, it was unlikely they would be able to get to safety. They needed backup.

Donnie nodded, taking his arm from Leo's grasp to pull out his T-Phone. He made the mistake of looking behind him and gulped. The whole fleet was behind them, quickly gaining distance. With shaky hands, Donnie pushed Raph's icon, sticking to Leo's pace. The brothers jumped onto another building as Raph picked up the phone.

"Hey Donnie, everything good?" Raph asked in a casual manner.

"RAPH, LEO AND I ARE BEING AMBUSHED BY A NEW GROUP OF NINJAS WE NEED BACKUP!" Donnie yelled, not caring about the volume of his voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" Not caring about the fear he let escape through his voice.

"WE"RE-" Leo yanked Donnie to his side as a group of shurikens flew at them. Besides a few grazes, they were able to avoid the strike. As for Donnie's T-Phone. . .

A shuriken had impaled the genius's beloved device, rendering it useless.

"Shell" Leo cursed, pulling out his own T-phone and handing it to his brother as they scaled to the next building. He knew they couldn't run forever. Their energy wasn't at full capacity and it seemed the group hadn't even broken a sweat.

The phone lit up and began it's ringing, showing Raph's icon. Donnie quickly pressed on it.

"LEO WHERE THE SHELL ARE YOU?!" Raph's distressed voice broke out.

"We're by the corner of Eastman and Laird. Leo and I are both injured but it's nothing serious." Donnie managed to say through his harsh breathing. It was only a matter of time before they couldn't rely on running.

"I'm coming little brother. Don't worry." Raph said, hoping his words were comforting.

"Raphie. . ." Donnie weakly stated before Leo's T-phone fell from his hand. Leo had pushed Donnie ahead of him as a ninja striked where Donnie had just been. There was no choice now. The brothers became surrounded. With the hope that help was on the way, Donnie and Leo nodded to each other before raising their weapons and engaging in the fight.

With their injuries hindering them, the two brothers made sure to stay close to one another. The fight raged on. Leonardo was finding it harder to dodge and take down these soldiers than the ones from before.

"L-leo, these soldiers, they're n-not, they're holding back, or at least they were." Donnie said through strained gasps of air.

"I agree, "Leo replied, barely missing a katana as it flew over his head, "they're fighting us for a specific reason.

Donnie clenched his fists tighter onto his staff. His death grip began turning his knuckles white. The cold, his injuries, his energy, it was affecting his stamina and making it increasingly difficult for his mind to focus.

All the while the turtle kept telling himself that his brothers were coming. Raph knew where they were. He and Karai would rush while informing Mikey what was happening. They just needed to hold a little longer. With their friends' aid they could have a chance to escape. Then they could lick their wounds and discuss everything. They just needed to keep fighting.

'Just keep fighting, don't die, and then I'll never take my bed for granted ever again,' Donatello thought, longing for his bed that he rarely used anymore unless he was forced there.

Donnie's mind went to autopilot, dodging, jabbing, kicking and punching with all he could. Blades grazed him, bruises began covering his arms. His adrenaline was running thin, making the pain in his injured arm burn in agony. The blood loss was taking a toll making his reaction time decrease dramatically.

'Just a few m-more minutes. . ."

Donnie could feel himself becoming dizzy. He still wondered though. Why the heck wasn't he or his brother dead? Not that he didn't want them to be, but these guys were tough and not friendly. What was keeping these soldiers from injuring them? Oh who. . .?

Donnie couldn't make sense of any of this. He knew Leo was just as confused as he was. Did these guys intend to replace the foot, or where they were under the Shredder's belt? No, if Shredder trained another clan, Karai would've known. She knew all of the Shredder's different organizations. Her, Leo, and her friend Shinigami had even tried to take them down on their own. Donnie cringed at the memory. Leo had snuck out of the lair in the middle of the night but Mikey had woken up and Ice Cream Kitty had revealed what happened. It was a rare night that Donnie had actually gone to bed and he was not happy whatsoever to be woken up. When Mikey had shown his visible fear, Donnie pushed his feelings aside and he was able to track his brother's signal.

As they arrived at Shredder's chemical factory, it took Donnie a minute to figure out why his brother had been there. Explosives littered the factory from head to toe. Donnie saw there was no time to escape and did the only he could to protect his brothers. He shoved them all in a closet before the explosion. Fortunately, his brothers received no major injuries. Unfortunately, Donnie had put himself at risk and suffered from a bad concussion that left him unconscious for a few hours. Luckily Splinter had healed him but after he had woken up, Karai had made the statement she planned on going after Shredder himself.

Donnie winced from the recollection of that night but it proved his point. Karai surely would've known if there was another group of ninjas under Shredder's control. With all these questions festering inside of Donnie's brain he almost missed the sight of a ninja that was sneakily making their way to his brother.

Leo was too busy with his own ninjas to notice the lone prowling ninja, but Donnie didn't. The ninja had a tanto and was rearing to make a deadly strike.

'I was wrong. . .they DO want to kill us.'

At that moment, time stopped. Everything moved in slow motion. Donnie forgot all about waiting for his brothers. Nothing mattered. He used his last bit of energy to push past all the ninjas in his way. If he had focused, Donnie would have noticed that the soldiers created a path to his brother. Alas, Donnie's only thought was his brother. Everything they talked about tonight rang clear in Donnie's mind. Leo promised to save him so Donnie was going to save his brother.

Unbeknownst to Donnie and Leo, this was all part of a plan.

With an angry cry, Donnie locked his eyes on the lone soldier.

"NO!" Donnie yelled. He had no time to ready his weapon for defense. He closed his tightly as he jumped in front of Leo.

Unlike Donnie's prediction, the pain was nowhere near his chest, instead he felt an intense and agonizing pain on his right shin. He fell on the rooftop with a thud and let out a painful scream.

The world slowed for Leo as he turned and saw his brother take a deadly hit for him. Leo's eyes grew wide as he saw the soldier stick it's tanto nearly all the way through his brother's shin. As Donnie fell to the ground, holding his leg, Leo let go all sense of his composure. He felt his rage take over as his body shook of anger. The leader's reaction lasted too long though. The soldiers had taken his reaction and used it against Leo. The moment Leo had gone into shock, several soldiers restrained him. There were three on each arm and two on each leg. Others were doing what they could.

Leo struggled as hard as he could. All he could see was his little brother on the ground, in pain. The soldiers never faltered in their grip. More had to come and aid in restraining the oldest turtle. Leo's overprotective instincts were at full max but with his limbs, his shoulder screaming, he saw that struggle was futile. No matter what he tried, there was nothing he could do to get out of their grip.

The soldier that had injured Donatello came up and knelt down to the young turtle. He forcefully grabbed Donnie's bandana and raised the turtle's head, exposing his neck. The soldier raised his tanto to Donnie's neck, barely a millimeter away from the soft and sensitive skin. Leo could see the fear in his brother's eyes as Donnie gazed up at him from the awkward angle his head was at.

"Let him go." Leo said threateningly, not about to let anything happen to his little brother.

He got no response, only hearing the wind rustling and his own harsh breathing.

"W-What do you want with us?" Donnie asked, not doing a good job at masking his fear.

Again, they were left with no response.

At least, not from any of the soldiers.

"You'll find out soon enough Donatello." A lone figure immersed from the shadows. He towered over the soldiers and the turtles. He was muscular, and was intimidating to say the least. He was covered with heavy armor. He wore no helmet, revealing his face to the turtles. His dark hair brushed over his face and his dark eyes gleamed with something fierce.

"How d-do you. . .? Donnie asked, peering up at the man as he got closer and closer, stopping only a few feet away from the turtles.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said in a deep and chilling voice. He pulled a small gun from his pocket and aimed at Donatello, pulling the trigger and shooting a small dart into the turtle's neck. Donnie yelped from the prick but felt the drugs work quickly against his already exhausted body. In a few seconds the turtle fell limp into the grip of the soldier.

"What're you- NO DONNIE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Leo's voice boomed, with newfound energy he struggled harder against the soldier's grips but it led to no avail.

The man peered down at Leo's intense glare.

'His protectiveness truly hasn't changed.' Osamu thought to himself.

"I've hit him with a small dart, don't worry, he'll wake within the hour." Osamu answered.

"Who the shell even are you?" Leo continued glaring, yet found some small composure. His brother was in no way able to defend himself. Donnie's life was in the hands of the enemy.

"If you must know, you may refer to me as Osamu but I'm sure your colorful vocabulary will fix in some other title." Osamu said jokingly, smiling from Leo's fiery expression.

"I know that with every second that passes your hate for me grows stronger. I mean, I did just come into your life and now have your brother's life in the palm of my hand. You see Leonardo, I grew up with a simple and good life, one I'm sure that you and your brothers have envied from time to time. Overtime I made stupid decisions that ultimately led me here and working for the man you know as the Shredder.

"Then you and your team ended his life and I was free to start my life anew. Which I fully plan on doing. . . With of course the help of your dear brother, Donatello.

"Of course I know your brother would never willingly help me so I thought, why not help him in return? Why not use methods to truly show him all the wrongdoings you and your other siblings have done to him in the past? Of course with the added help of his struggling mental state, such a task should be possible."

Leo looked up at the man in disbelief. Was this for real? Did a stranger really think that he could help Donnie more than his own family? Leo had to admit that he couldn't help but feel guilty at his actions against his second youngest brother. Leo shook his head, he couldn't spend any more time pitying himself. The important thing was that they were all going to work on their relationships with Donnie and help him. This butthead at no right to butt into their family. He had no right to decide Donnie's future.

"How sick are you? You're talking about giving Donnie a better life when you don't even know his life! Even then, you're talking about forcing him into a life that I can tell you he doesn't want." Leo sneered.

"How can you be so sure of that Leonardo? Have you not recalled all the pain and suffering you and your brother's put him through these past years? How long were you oblivious to his inner turmoil?" Osamu responded calmly.

"I regret everything every ounce of pain I've inflicted on Donnie, and I hate myself for not seeing past his facade but that doesn't give you the right to take him away from his family!"

"Donatello hasn't seen the full extent of the abuse he suffered through. He ignores it or pushes it aside for the reason that the pain he's experiencing is coming from the only family he has. I want to enlighten him. I want to show him my comfort and give him a life where he can thrive and live up to his potential that he waste's on your unforgiving family."

Leo's breath hitched. This man wasn't just sick. He was insane. He judged Leo and his brother's for the hurt they caused Donnie yet this man already hadn't been all that nice to him. Leo gave Osamu a death glare. Osamu, he was the true enemy here and Leo was damned if he'd let Osamu take his little brother.

"Why are you telling me this? The moment you walk away with my brother is the moment your fate is sealed. I will not let you get away with this." Leo threatened, struggling once more.

"I'm being honest. Besides, is it not the perfect suffering to know what will be done and that there's nothing you can do about it?" Osamu laughed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get my guest to his new location before he awakens." Osamu said, making a notion for his men to take hold of Donnie.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Leo yelled, struggling harder and harder against the ninjas. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TAKING MY BROTHER AWAY YOU SICK BASTARD!

"I'll find him. I swear. If you take him, my brothers and I will find him and we'll make you regret the day you came here." Leo said in a voice unlike his own.

Osamu laughed and walked over to Leo's form, whispering into the turtle's ear, "The only way you'll find your brother is when I intend for it. Heed this warning Leonardo. The next time you see Donatello, he won't be the same. No, when you see your precious little brother again, his loyalties will lie with me."

Osamu moved away from Leo's head, letting his words sink in. Grabbing his dart gun, he shot Leonardo in the same place he hit Donatello, not interested in the futile turtle's response.

"Sir," Katsumi came up behind him, "our men can't keep the others back for long, they'll be here shortly." She informed, looking at Leonardo and Donatello with sympathy.

"Good. Let them come," Osamu knelt but Donatello, gently lifting the turtle's head, "we have what we need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did well with the fight scene, I tried to make it as authentic as possible


	4. For His Own Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter four and five coming at you guys! I hope you all are enjoying this story, I would really like to know what yous think and if you have any tips for me as a writer! Have a nice day y'all!

Painful ringing admitted from his ears. A groan escaped his hoarse throat from the harsh banging that was taking place in his skull. He tried moving his limbs but to no avail. His muscles felt like they weighed more than the Shellraiser and Party Wagon combined. Seeing that there was immediate disapproval caused by his will to move, Donatello focused on what his other senses told him. From the overall aches and pains, Donnie quickly concluded he was lying face down on a hard and cold flooring of what he assumed to be a cell. Donnie let out another groan. He was all too familiar with how a cell felt and he wasn't the least bit idyllic that he was stuck in one.

Donnie recalled the events prior. Leo had planned for another patrol, which in Donnie's opinion was useless. The genius, if given the chance, would've ignored the patrol. It was no secret that the second youngest liked to spend his time in his lab but these past few weeks, Donnie isolated himself in his lab for the sake of isolation. His inner feelings, ranging from his father's death to the first year he and his brothers journeyed to the surface were too much for him to bear. Yet, as he saw his brothers healing and seemingly doing great without him, Donnie refused to say anything in fear of becoming a burden. Apparently, they saw things in a different way.

The fear that had filled Donnie when his oldest brother wanted to 'talk' was overpowering to say in the least. Donnie cringed at the memory. He had let the brother he looked up to the most, see his lab that had been trashed and was in total discord. He remembered seeing Leo's uneasy expression as his brother scoped the lab. Donnie was embarrassed and ultimately felt he would regret that decision. It probably gave his brother an even bigger reason for his 'talk'.

Donnie knew it was only a matter of time before one of his brothers, specifically an older one, came to him and inquired about feelings. It was the previous week where his older brothers had found him unconscious in his lab. Another memory Donnie cringed at but felt no need to indulge in. Anyway, Donnie was, in a kind manner, going to explain to Leo where to shove it before his youngest brother's interruption. Donnie had never been one to appreciate his little brother's burst of energy that often interrupted his work, but for this instance, Donnie was extremely grateful. That is, until his brother's wish for him to accompany their team for a patrol destroyed his ray of hope. Alas, there wasn't a force strong enough that could resist the power known as Michelangelo's puppy dog eyes. They were too strong for Donnie to disregard and deny. Mikey's optimism won in the end. In a way, Donnie was happy to spend some time with Mikey. He enjoyed seeing his little brother be healing. Figuring that he was going to spend the night beside Mikey, patrol grew more tolerable.

Donnie should've known that Leo wasn't one to let things go.

Of course his older brother had a backup plan ready to set in motion if his first didn't plan out to his liking. The moment Leo suggested they split up, Donnie realized the trap he had fallen into all too late. With himself and Mikey being the only ones who disapproved, Donnie knew there was no chance of getting out of it. Especially since Raph was siding with Leo. It was big brothers against little brothers. A-team against B-team. Yeah, he was screwed.

The following conversation was one that Donnie still didn't know how to feel. Leo's relentless efforts had gotten the high ground in his battle to conceal everything and Donnie could do nothing to stop the dam of emotions.

'At least I didn't tell him everything. . .' Donnie thought to himself.

Leo's reaction was one that Donnie had feared. His brother was horrified. Not just with the onslaught of the emotional confession, but with himself. Donnie could see the self blame in Leo's deep blue eyes. Though Donnie hated seeing his brother distressed because of him, Donnie teared up from Leo's reveal. Everything the leader said brought tears to Donnie's eyes. Still, Donnie dared not speak of everything that racked his broken self esteem, only welcoming his brother's embrace as a way to calm Leo himself. Donnie could see that Leo wanted to help him heal, he could hear in his voice that the others did too. It was heartbreaking but Donnie couldn't accept it. Not when he felt like he was broken beyond repair. His mental state felt shattered. His mind was drowning in endless torment and suffering. A pain the sole heartily believed his brothers could never heal.

Then everything got worse from there. . .

The unexpected confrontation between a new team of ninjas was, to put it mildly, infuriating. Even with the defeat of their biggest enemies, a new group challenged Leo and Donnie with no revealed reason as to why. It made Donnie's blood boil, but as he and his brother became surrounded by this new group, Donnie's fears overpowered his rage. He clung to the hope that they were as easy as Shredder's first group of soldiers he put against the turtles. They weren't. . .

These soldiers were strong, powerful, and everything in between, though, they seemed cautious. They're movement, flawless as they were, were on the steady side. It was like their goal was to tire them out more so than injure them. Despite the injuries that Donnie knew he and his brother received, it wasn't like they were fatal. It caused a good amount of blood loss but if Donnie had his med kit, it would've taken him less than ten minutes to treat each. It was unusual. Donnie recalled as the fight raged on, the soldiers used more force. Thankfully Leo had called a retreat, signaling that it was time to get the shell out. Since their luck was already thin, Donnie wasn't surprised to see he and Leo being chased. A chase that they were in no way going to win.

Donnie adhered to his brother's orders and called Raph's T-phone. He barely was able to convey their location before his phone was destroyed. Leo had handed Donnie his own, only for that one to end up dead as Donnie talked to their hot headed brother about the serious situation.

The fight didn't last long from that point. The soldiers caught up to them and it all went straight to hell.

Apparently, Donnie still couldn't figure out why the soldiers changed their tactics on attacking. Donnie saw that one was going for the kill on his oldest brother, it was the first attempt Donnie had noticed where there was intent to kill. To say the least, Donnie was not okay with this. His family already had lost their father, they weren't about to lose another family member. To Donnie, Leo was his idol. Donnie looked up to his brother in ways Leo never saw. Hence, a reason Donnie didn't reveal all that was troubling him. Donnie loved his oldest brother no matter the emotions caused by some of his brother's actions. So Donnie dived in front of his brother, earning himself a serious injury to his shin. Donnie recalled nothing but searing pain. When he managed to control himself, his head had been forcefully lifted and his neck was greeted with a blade. He took note that his jump did indeed protect his brother but it didn't help to make Donnie feel all that great. His brother had been held back by a dozen soldiers and was kept a few feet away from where Donnie had been. The last thing Donnie had remembered was a man, who looked horrifyingly close to the Shredder, stepping from the mass of ninjas and shooting Donnie with a presumed tranquilizing dart.

All of that had essentially led up to him staring at the concrete floor, still unable to move.

'Gee, this is just swell. Not only was I kidnapped, Leo could've been as well.' Donnie thought irritably.

Just the idea that Leo was somewhere close, also being held captive, made Donnie shiver in his shell. It was bad enough that this new threat had one brother, images of watching an endless loop of Leo suffering, added to the growing anxiety Donnie felt. He had no clue if Leo had been taken as a prisoner since Donnie was the first to be knocked out by whatever stupid drug they infected with.

'The same stupid drug that won't let me move!' Donnie yelled to himself.

He was beginning to hate the gross floor he was forced to look at. The dark grey hue with crimson stains made him want to puke the little food that was in his stomach. Grinding his teeth, Donnie put much more force into his body. His sluggish body barely responded to the force but it was better than nothing. Slowly but surely, Donnie could feel the drug wear off. His limbs shakily moved upon the struggle for control. He lifted his arms slowly, in an effort to lift his body off the ground. Donnie made little progress as he collapsed back onto the hard floor in sudden pain.

"Gah!" Donnie exclaimed. He forgot all about the wound on his forearm and had accidentally put too much pressure for the injury to bare. Fortunately it was wrapped, not well, but it was enough to stop the bleeding.

"Let's try this again," Donnie muttered to himself. He slowly raised himself off the floor again, monitoring the stress he was pushing onto his arm.

It took longer than Donnie wanted to admit but eventually he was able turn himself over and sit his body up. His cranium protested the movement, repeating the harsh banging that caused him to seethe from pain.

"A little painkiller would've been nice." Donnie said aloud, bitterly.

He sighed heavily and looked over the room he was currently occupying. The room matched the floor. The dark grey walls were splattered with crimson stains in various spots. The room was no more than forty-eight square feet from Donnie's calculations. It was small but bigger than some cells he's been in. There were windows to let him know of his location to the outside world. It also hindered his knowledge of what time of day it was. He had no knowledge of the drug that hit him. Meaning, he had no idea how long it's effects lasted. At least there were lights overhead. There were two single lights that did little to illuminate the cell but enough for Donnie to see himself properly. The only thing left in the cell was a solid steel door.

The door looked newly refurbished. It was definitely cleaner than the room itself, having no traces of blood. The door had no windows and from Donnie's assumption was thick. Without any of his tools, there was no way Donnie saw himself getting himself out of there.

Which meant that he'd either have to wait for his brothers to break him out or hope that whoever would come in to check on him would make a mistake and give him a chance to escape.

That is, if anyone was going to check on him at all. If his brothers even knew where he and or Leo were. . .

Despite the pain in Donnie's skull, he shook his head. Raph, Mikey, and the others couldn't have been far behind. They had to have witnessed something. They had to be making a plan. Donnie just knew it. They would break down that door and they would all return home where Donnie swore he would make a tiny effort to go along with what they wanted of him.

Donnie nodded, it was the perfect plan, it was what usually happened when one of them was taken. Cliche as it might be, it's how it always went.

It was a couple years ago, when the kraang was still active, Donnie and his brothers were engaged in a tough battle. It was way past midnight, snowing, and the turtles were still dealing with the effects of a fight between footbots. The kraang had them outnumbered as the robots smuggled mutagen canisters into a black van. Donnie saw that the kraang were nearly done in their quest for their collection of mutagen, but that wasn't all. From where the kraang had picked up their last crate of mutagen, a small bomb was placed, beeping loudly and quickly.

"Leo! The Kraang planted a bomb, we have to get out here, NOW!" Donnie yelled, looking over at his older brother for confirmation that he heard.

Leo nodded in response, gathering his katanas in his holsters. Kicking down nearby kraang droids with a swift spinning kick.

"Mikey, Raph let's go!" Leo yelled to his other two brothers. The harsh weather muffled Leo's voice, effectively killing it off before either of the two turtles could adhere to the warning.

The two turtles continued to fight the droids, unaware of the danger that they were in.

Donnie, seeing Leo's failed attempts, yelled alongside his brother. They each made an effort to get past the swarm of alien robots that cut them off from their brothers. The turtles were finally able to get their brother's attention but it was too late. The bomb went silent, time stopped. What kraang had gathered in the van braced for impact. Leonardo, seeing nothing else he could do, tackled his little brother to the ground, shielding Donnie from the explosion.

Sounds were heard from the kraang before the van left with a screech. Donnie groaned from the force of the impact. Luckily the bomb was small and didn't cause much destruction to the surrounding buildings and there was little to no debris that was scattered. He looked over his and Leo's body, assessing for any injuries. Donnie breathed out air in relief. Both he and Leo seemed to be clean of any injuries besides any they previously had. Donnie heard Leo begin to stir when he remembered that his other brothers hadn't been aware of the bomb.

Donnie escaped Leo's grip right as his baby brother stumbled to where he stood.

"D-Donnie!" Mikey sobbed, collapsing into Donnie's waiting arms.

"Mikey, what is it? What's wrong?" Donnie asked, looking over Mikey for serious injuries, finding none, he looked back into his brother's distressed baby blue eyes.

"I-It's Raph! The kraang. . .after the explosion, he pushed me out of the way and he collided with the van. T-The took him! They took him Donnie and it's all my fault!" Mikey lost his battle with his tears and sobbed into Donnie's chest.

Donnie clutched Mikey, caressing his head while staring back at his oldest brother. Leo had heard the news and was up on his feet in an instant.

"Then let's go get him." Leo said, pulling both Mikey and Donnie into a tight embrace. The leader whispered comforting words to his baby brother, consoling him and informing him that he was in no way to blame for what happened. He let his brothers go and silently commanded them to follow. Donnie pulled Mikey along, keeping his brother close.

"Leo's right Mikey. I know you don't believe him but you know Raph. No matter what he's going to protect us. Even if it means taking a hit, he will. So, let's work together to show him the same courtesy. I promise we'll find him and you know I'm never one to break my promises. Sound good?" Donnie asked gently, lowering himself to Mikey's eye level.

Mikey gave a gentle nod. "Yeah, we gotta be like Raph! He would never let any of us be taken by the kraang, at least not for long."

"Exactly."

It took them no longer than two hours to locate the facility their brother was located at, break in and rescue his angry shell. Raph was never one who liked to be saved by after the shaking hugs from his youngest siblings, Raph kept his protests silent. They all returned home from the battle, sending some time together and warming themselves up before they each headed off to bed. It was a long, scary and scary night but it ended with them all together. They saved a brother and were able to sleep soundly with that thought.

"They're going to come." Donnie muttered to himself after the recollection. It had only taken his brothers a couple hours to lick their wounds and save Raph. That's all. So it couldn't take them that long to come for him, right?

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Donnie jumped from the sudden noise. It was the only sound, despite his harsh breathing that he heard since his waking. His heart thumped painfully in his chest as what he concluded were footsteps, drawn nearer and nearer.

Donnie noticed he didn't have his weapon or any means of a weapon on him. With his injured limbs it would make it difficult to fight back in any form. Still, Donnie wasn't going to cower in fear. He held his head high, mimicking his older brothers, and kept his body from shaking.

He heard a muffled conversation before the sound of a locking mechanism was activated. The thick, steel door opened.

The figure that had struck him with a dart was face to face with the purple banded brother.

"Donatello." He calmly said.

"Where's my brother?" Donnie said threateningly, glaring at the man.

"I can tell you that he's not here. You're the only one out of your family that's with me."

"How could I possibly trust you?" Donnie crossed his arms, not buying the information whatsoever.

"I guess you really can't." He said.

"Who the shell even are you?" Donnie sneered, making sure he was a safe distance away from the man. He knew he was playing a risking game. Raph was usually the hostile one in situations like these, whereas Donnie was more of a strong quiet type. Then again, it was said that Donnie's temper and sarcastic side could easily match Raph's.

The man smiled, "My name is Bushi Osamu, but please call me Osamu."

Donnie scoffed, "Glad we're on a first name basis. Now would be so kind as to tell me what the shell you're doing and how you know my brothers and I before I make you regret your life choices.

Osamu nodded. "Let's just say I used to be a foot soldier. When Orouku Saki saw evidence of your clan, he shipped me along with some other men here to New York where we met and fought with you and your brothers."

"Oh," Donnie interrupted, "that explains why your complexion is more unappealing than Mikey's P-shake."

"I see you carry your red brother's attitude." Osamu commented, not expecting the turtle he thought was hopelessly broken to have quite the fire in him.

'Perhaps this'll be harder than I thought. . .' Osamu thought, keeping his gaze fixated on the turtle.

"Speaking of my brother, you know he's going to make you regret this little turtlenapping right?" Donnie responded, once again checking he was a safe distance away from Osamu. Just because he could match Raph's attitude don't mean he suddenly had the muscles to back it up.

Osamu smiled, "Is that so? You wouldn't be talking about the same brother that took your oldest and fled down to your sewery home, would you?"

"What do you mean?" Donnie asked cautiously.

"I mean, my soldiers spotted your tempered brother taking Leonardo and rushing off to the sewers with your other friends. Not giving a single care about where you were." Osamu stated bluntly.

"If they did, that's only because Leo's injured. Raph probably thought it was best to treat him first before looking for me." Donnie responded, his confidence faltering.

"So are you always a second thought, or was this a one time thing?" Osamu snickered.

"It depend-Wait, why do you even care?" Donnie looked up at Osamu with an accusing glare.

"Look, whatever tricks you're trying to pull on me, it won't work. I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not telling you anything." Donnie sneered, putting emphasis on the 'you' with the most disgust he could muster. He shook his head. This Osamu was nothing more than a petty villain who just wanted to see his family's destruction. Why he had been taken, Donnie didn't know but he wasn't going to let some new guy threaten him or his family with ease.

"Tricks? I'm only inquiring, nothing more than a few questions." Osamu said calmly.

"Yeah right. Do you take me for an idiot? Or did you mistake me for a mirror?"

"Donatello," Osamu's voice echoed menacingly off the walls, making Donnie shiver in his shell, "I admire your fire. It's a respectable attribute, one I did not foresee when I arranged for this."

Osamu's response piqued Donnie's curiosity. The turtle just assumed he was kidnapped for no other reason than to hurt his brothers or some run of the mill plot. He didn't think he was here for a specific purpose.

Osamu, seeing Donatello's questionable expression, dove further into his explanation. "You see Donatello, during my time as a soldier I struggled to get myself out of it. I hated what the Foot stood for so to speak. I wanted nothing more than to start my own clan and once you and your brothers defeated Saki, that was made possible. So, when I returned to my home in Japan, I thought everything would be perfect. That is until I realized I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Wooooow, I'm flattered. I never knew I kept a disgusting creep awake at night." Donnie practically spit out his words.

Ignoring him, Osamu continued. "I was constantly thinking about your smarts and had thought-"

"Let me stop you right there." Donnie interrupted. "You thought that since I'm so smart you could kidnap me and force me to build complex weaponry and machinery, right? Throw in a newly refurbished lab with the 'promise' that no harm would befall onto my brothers and expect me to fall right into your fingertips." He said with disgust, turning his head away from Osamu.

"I admit, at first that's what I thought. At least until I realized that's exactly what Saki would've done. When I joined the Foot I promised myself and my family I would be nothing like that dishonorable man. So yes, I did ponder the idea but I quickly dismissed it."

"So then why am I here?" Donnie gestured to the cell.

"While I did dismiss the idea of using you, I came to the idea of helping you."

"So you think injuring my brother and myself, forcing us to fight your clan, then kidnapping me is all a means to 'help me'? Seriously, what kind of bonehead do you take me for?"

"I know my way of acquiring you wasn't perfect, but it was the only way to get you here." Osamu said, growing frustrated.

"Oh so now I'm something that can be acquired?" Donnie said with hatred.

"Donatello!" Osamu yelled. His patience was wearing thin and he knew it was only a matter of time before the turtle's family came. He had to get Donatello prepared before it was too late or everything he had planned would be destroyed on the first night.

Donnie flinched at the yell and backed further away from Osamu. He kept his eyes locked to his leg, refusing to look at the man.

"Donatello, I do not mean to be harsh but you must understand what my intentions are. I realized the pain and torment your brothers caused you. I saw how it affected you far deeper than they could ever have imagined. The abusive tone of their voices as they wounded you far deeper than any of my men was evident. That's why you're here.

"I don't care if you work alongside my clan, I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I want to show you the true extent of the pain you've been suffering from and give you a chance at a better life. One where you wouldn't be ridiculed for your talents. One where you could live up to your full potential. That's why you're here Donatello." Osamu finished, in a soft voice.

Donnie shrugged his shoulder and turned further away. He was usually so good at predicting the reasons for capture. The villains he faced in the past were always so clear on what they wanted and it was always something so obvious or trivial. Never did he meet a villain that kidnapped either him or his brothers for the sake of mental health. Not that Donnie trusted the man or anything. It was just. . .

'Unpredictable. . ." Donnie thought to himself.

'Come on Donnie are you that stupid? An interlude about how your mental health is important is an unusual tactic, it's still some sort of tactic. Right. . .?'

"Just because you want to hold hands and sing kumbaya doesn't mean I fall for whatever trap you have instore for me."

"Interesting. . . you didn't deny my claims about your brothers." Osamu teased.

"I didn't need to. Any imbecile could accuse my brothers of something hurtful but an incredibly stupid simpleton needs verbal confirmation that I disregarded what you said. Sure, my brothers can sometimes be hurtful but we're brothers. It happens." Donnie partially lied, not about to admit the hard truth in Osamu's statement.

"Donatello, whether you wish me to or not, I'm going to show you the true pain that your brother's have caused you. Then we'll see where you stand after that." Osamu said menacingly.

Osamu saw that the turtle still kept his eyes away from him. He didn't like the pain that was awaiting the turtle but it had to be done.

'No matter what anyone says. It's for his own good.' Osamu thought.

Osamu pulled out the same dart gun he had earlier that evening, the only difference being the drug. It was a long lasting drug that had powerful effects. It could keep its victims unconscious for up to three days. It was more than enough time to deliver Donatello to his new location, not that Osamu would ever admit that to the turtle himself.

If Donatello believed they were in New York City instead of Osamu's facility in Japan, he knew the damage it would cause the turtle mentally. It would be the perfect push when the time came.

Donnie turned his attention to Osamu, growing suspicious of the silence, and immediately paled. He took notice of that tranq gun in Osamu's hand but before he even had a chance to dodge, the trigger was pulled.

Donatello fell to the ground and succumbed to the growing darkness. . .


	5. The Lost, The Found, and The Broken

"WE'RE BEING AMBUSHED"

"We're both injured"

"Raphie. . ."

The reminder of Donatello's frail voice pushed Raphael faster and faster. He sped across the rooftops not paying attention to where he was landing or keeping his form hidden in the shadows. All the constant lessons of the importance and uses of stealth were forgone to the brute turtle. He didn't care who or what saw him. He had one intention driving him and when Raphael has his mind made up, there's not a force that can change his course.

Especially when it concerned his brothers.

The hothead of the ninja family was considered the strongest when it came to fighting. His anger fueled his strength but it was his brothers that made him strong. Raph would never admit it but it was clear to see that the turtle in red was the family's protector. Whatever it took to save his family, he would do it in a heartbeat. That's why he didn't care one bit for his lack of stealth or agility. His brothers desperately needed him. He wouldn't fail them. He couldn't fail them.

'I won't lose them too. . .'

Raph blinked away the moisture that had subconsciously formed in his eyes. The thought of losing his brothers after the loss of his father was almost too much for Raph to handle. The only reason he wasn't breaking down now was the presence of Karai. The kunoichi was right on the hot head's tail, fueled by a matching adrenaline. Raph wasn't surprised. Ever since Karai had accepted her role into the clan, she's been growing a protective nature for her half siblings. Then there was the special soft side she had with Leo but Raph wasn't going to get into that. He didn't want to puke when he was already on his last shred of composure.

The ninja felt a small tear slip past his defenses as it slithered down his face, quickly departing from the speed at which Raph was moving. He shook his head, no. He wouldn't cry yet. Not until he knew his brothers were okay. They had to be. . .

Raph growled. How dare a new enemy come into their lives. For shell's sake it was only a little over three months since they killed Shredder for good and lost their father. How dare someone enter their lives again with the intent to harm them. Raph didn't know how much of this he could take. He was barely getting through his grief with Splinter's death, if something happened to Leo or Don. . .

Splinter's death wasn't any easier on the hothead than his other family members. Raphael had spent his life looking up to his father and wanting nothing more than recognition for his fast growing ninjutsu skills. He had such an urge to prove himself to his father. Yet, he had to fight for his attention thanks to Leo. His oldest brother had easily followed their Sensei's teachings to a T, Raph nearly rolled his eyes out of his sockets from how annoying it was. Leo became the teacher's pet and had captivated their father's attention. Every kata that was taught. Mikey was reminded to stay focused, Donnie was told to put more effort, Raph was repeatedly told to reign in his anger while Leo received praise for his perfection.

Seeing Leo succeed pushed Raph harder and harder. He trained as much as he could, building his muscles and practicing countless hours with his sais. Though, even with the work he put out, Leo was still in the spotlight. Raph noticed that neither Donnie or Mikey seemed to care. Or at least they weren't vocal about it. Not like Raph anyway.

Raph's efforts to impress his father did nothing compared to Leo. That's when the once petty arguments and little wrestling matches turned fiercer. The arguments between the two grew from something trivial to something serious and the fighting that followed was with intent to hurt. It got worse when Leo became leader.

Raph, knowing now what it truly meant to be a leader, held no anger anymore for that moment when Splinter had come to the decision for who should lead the team. In that moment, Raph held no compassion or understanding. All he knew that once again, Leo was the chosen one, Splinter's favorite. It was a slap in the face and Raph didn't let a day go by without letting someone, namely Leo, know of his anger. It wasn't until Rpah was given charge of the team he saw the true responsibility. The image of Mikey being slammed into the wall was one Raph would never forget. His baby brother had gotten hurt from his careless action and if it wasn't for Donnie's quick thinking, who knows what would've happened.

But now, Splinter was gone. Leo had taken his spot as the overall Leader of their clan and that was that. Raph was left to his anger and grief from the one person he fought to impress. The one that could ease his anger.

Healing hadn't come easy for Raph. It was only when the hot headed brother saw how Mikey began to heal that it gave Rpah some courage to try to do so. It was hard but seeing Mikey smile again gave Raph the strength he needed. He spent time talking with Leo about his issues and for once, he seemed at peace. Well, until he saw what had become of Donnie.

Raph shuddered in his shell from the memory of Donnie being deadly still on his table. He and Leo had feared something horrible had gone wrong, only to find that Donnie had simply collapsed from exhaustion and a slight fever. The two elder brothers had carried Donnie back to his bed with the promise they would make a better effort in helping Donnie heal and overcome his inner demons.

That night was only last week and yet it felt like a year ago to Raph. he swore to himself he would keep his brothers safe no matter what.

"Raph, we should Mikey and the others and tell them to meet us there." Karai said, abruptly shaking Raph from his thoughts.

Raph turned his head to her and nodded. He pulled out his T-Phone and pushed Mikey's icon.

The youngest turtle answered almost immediately

"This is your friendly ninja turtle Michelangelo speaking, how can I help you this fine evening?" Mikey said jokingly, unaware of the gravity of the situation.

"Mikey, Leo and Donnie are in trouble. They got ambushed and they need backup. Meet at Eastman and Laird. Now." Raph ordered with urgency, trying his best not to freak his brother out.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Mikey exclaimed.

"There's no time to explain Mikey just hurry!" Raph yelled. He hated being so harsh to his brother but it was the only emotion he could show. He wasn't good at being calm like Leo or understanding like Donnie.

"We're on our way." Mikey stated. The two turtles each hung up. Before stuffing his T-phone in his belt, Raph gave the invention a weak smile.

Donnie had been so proud of his invention. It was used many times and greatly helped them in more than one way.

"Raphie. . ."

Donnie had sounded like a small child. It had been forever since Raph heard such an innocent tone from his little brother. It had seemed like years since Donnie actually spoke to him directly. What worried Raphael the most was the use of his childhood nickname. He remembered Mikey being the first one to use it and then almost immediately afterwards that's what he was referred to as by the rest of his brothers. He let it stick for a good while but as they all grew older he would give anyone of them a clear threat about the usage of it. His brothers had gotten the message, even Mikey strayed from using it. The only instances he did hear it was when his brothers were scared or looking for comfort. Mikey and even Donnie was guilty of coming to him in the middle of the night, referring to their older brother with the nickname as they sought protection from whatever demons that they swore awaited them. Those nights were long gone, only bridging Raph more fear as he heard Donnie's voice repeatedly.

"Raphie. . ."

Whatever was attacking his brothers, it scared Donnie enough to use the nickname. Whoever this enemy was, Rpah wasn't going to give them the chance to see the morning's sun. They picked the wrong family to mess with. Donnie had even said that him and Leo were injured. Raph only hoped Donnie wasn't chalking it down like he usually did when he was affected by something. If their injuries were bad, Raph wasn't sure if he could handle it. Donnie was their medical doctor. He always patched them up after a fight no matter the extent. What if he was incapable of healing their wounds? Raph wasn't sure if he was prepared to deal with it. He was the fighter not a healer like Donnie was with physical wounds and Leo with more internal wounds.

'Please be okay brothers. . .' Raph pleaded.

"We're almost there!" Karai shouted, running up beside Raph rather than behind him.

Raph studied Karai's features and could see the clear pain residing. The teen was troubled by the worries of what had become of their family. It was obvious that like Raph, she cared nothing for stealth.

The two jumped over another building. The street sign below marking their destination was where they stood. Their harsh breathing took form from the cold, flying and dispersing into the silent New York sky.

Raph forced his breathing to steady, telling himself he needed to stay calm for his brothers. He took a breath and looked over the large rooftop with much more focus than before on his run. No. . .Raph shook his head.

The rooftop was void of his brothers but it wasn't completely untouched. Few weapons were scattered around. Their design and complexity revealed that they indeed were the weapons of ninjas. That's not what scared Raph.

On opposite sides, there were two puddles of blood. . .

"LEO! DONNIE!" Rpah yelled. Frantically searching the rooftop and those that surrounded it for evidence of his brothers. They had to be here. They had to be okay. He wouldn't be too late. He couldn't be too late.

"LEO!" Karai yelled, following Raph's fear. Her anxiety overwhelmed her so much. Similar to Raph, Karai had promised herself that she would no longer harm the turtles and accept them as her brothers. She never thought that she could grow to love them as siblings but she couldn't help but succumb to the sibling love.

"DONNIE!" Raph's voice echoed off the buildings. They should've found them by now, right?

"Are you sure Donatello told you it was Eastman and Laird?" Karai asked, hoping it was just a simple misunderstanding.

"That's exactly what Donnie said!"

"Alright, then let's look around." Karai said urgently.

Raph nodded and in a second the two ninjas were scaling another rooftop.

Rooftop after rooftop they were met with the same, heartbreaking results. There was no sign of Leo or Donnie or any remaining ninjas. There wasn't even a clue as to where there had been fights. Rpah and Karai couldn't tell which direction their brothers had fled, making it even harder to track them down.

Just as Raph and Karai were going to switch directions, a distance voice snapped their heads up.

"RAPH!"

"MIKEY!" Raph and Karai yelled in unison. They followed the direction of the baby brother's voice, hope filling their hearts again. Raph was even beginning to smile in relief. Everything was going to be fine. He would get his brothers to safety and they could all enjoy the comforts of home and push this night behind them. Shell, maybe Leo had gotten through to Donnie like his original plan.

Everything was. . .far from okay.

Raph and Karai spotted the silhouettes of their friends and as they got closer and closer, Mikey's distress became apparent. Something was wrong. Raph rushed past Karai, landing on the rooftop quicker. He was facing Mikey in an instant.

"Mikey, what is it? Did you find them?" Raph asked impatiently.

Mikey locked eyes with Raph. Tears were streaming down his face and his voice was nothing but a quiet whimper.

"Mikey, what-" Mikey jerked to his body away from Raph, revealing what the two had failed to notice.

In the center of the rooftop was Casey and April, surrounding the unconscious form of Leonardo. . .

"LEO!" Raph shouts as Karai gasps. Raph ran to his brother, thankful for his knee pads as he slid down, kneeling beside his brother. Raph pushed flashbacks of the images of the same brother laying in the dreadful tub at the farmhouse, unmoving for months. April cleared a path for Raph as the elder brother caressed Leo's bruised face.

"Is he. . .?" Karai asked in a soft whisper, her breath held.

"No," April responded, "I'm honestly not sure why he's unconscious. His head indicates that there's no damage. He doesn't have any bumps or major bruising. The only major injury he has is his shoulder. I tied it off with one of Mikey's bandages to stop the bleeding but all it needs is a couple of stitches."

Raph looked over at Leo, grateful that his brother was going to make a recovery and hopefully wake up soon. Raph heard April's soft sniffles as she buried herself into Casey's embrace. Raph was about to question her when it hit him like a tsunami. He shakily looked around the rooftop.

Donnie was nowhere in sight.

"Where's D-Donnie?" Raph asked, afraid he already knew the answer. All he got in response was Mikey's shaky hands revealing what was in their grip. The familiar sight of his brother's wooden weapon was brought forth. The weapon that Raph always criticized and made fun of. The weapon that Donnie had proven time and time again was far stronger than anyone's assumptions. Raph eyes grew wide and he couldn't stifle a gasp.

He barely managed to lift himself off the ground. His body felt stiff. It was a feeling of being trapped. Raph felt he was weightless while at the same time feeling nothing but weight. He couldn't feel the air pass through his lungs. It was as if he was underwater. His legs shakily moved one at time towards his younger brother. The sight of his brainy brother's belongings caused his earlier tears to reform.

Raph brought his hands up to Mikey's, clutching his baby's brother's arms and pulling him into a hug. Mikey welcomed the embrace, breaking into sobs as he nestled his head into Raph's neck.

"I-I'm. . .s-scared R-Raphie. . ."

"Raphie. . ."

"I w-was so happy to find Leo, but w-why would-" Mikey took a break as he let out a heartbreaking sob, " . . .why would someone j-just take D-Donnie like that?"

Raph looked back at everyone, Mikey's words rang true. All of a sudden a new threat comes along only to take one of them. Why was that one Donnie? Was it intentional or just some ploy to hurt them?

'Or both?' Raph grimaced at the thought.

The red clad brother hoped that when his brother woke up, they would have some much needed answers.

"Donnie. . .he can't take much more pain. . .he needs us. . ."

"WE NEED BACKUP"

Raph pulled Mikey tighter as the voice of his missing brother rang through his head. He gently gripped. Mikey's chin, lifting his brother's head to meet his eyes.

"I swear little brother, we'll get him back, wherever he is. We'll find him." Raph promised. It did little to calm Mikey's words as it did with Raph himself but it was a promise. There wasn't a force that would keep him away from his immediate younger brother. No matter what, Raph swore he would find wherever Donnie was. Then he would make sure his stubborn brother would talk to them about his dumb mushy feelings and they could all be strong and find peace with each other. He was not going to let anyone take any more members of his family.

"He's p-p-probably so scared. . .and all a-al-alone. . ." Mikey sobbed, his tears falling onto Raph's shoulders. The little turtle began shaking in his brother's grip. The fear of what could happen to their brainy brother was almost too much for the youngest brother to handle. He could feel his body break down and his muscles scream in agony as the adrenaline wore off. Frankly, no one was doing that great either.

April's sobs were carried by the wind but it did not fall to deaf ears. Her body was quivering in Casey's grip. The teen had her arms wrapped tightly around Casey as if he would disappear if she let go. April's composure was lost to her own fears of what had happened to her friend. It was no secret of Donatello's affections for the redhead, from his constant worrying and checking up on her it was easy to see the deep love he had. Then Casey came along. Casey had also fallen for the redhead's character and the rivalry began. Luckily, Donnie and Casey had mended their friendship and rarely had any fights. April knew she needed to come out and reveal her feelings. After years of conflict, she never knew if she would ever figure them out. She admitted to herself that she should've been direct with Donnie and Casey but she could never find the words. Especially when she had molecularly scattered the missing turtle. She had so much she wanted to say but the words were stuck in her throat like the sobs she could feel rising.

Casey did all he could to make her feel better. From Raph's glance, he could easily see that Casey felt no pleasure or happiness from the embrace he was receiving. The mischievous teen looked nearly as heartbroken as April. Casey would never admit out loud but April's distressed crying and hug reminded him of his little sister after they had received news of Casey's mom and her death. It was years ago but Casey felt like he was in a parallel between his emotions then and now.

Raph sighed as he moved his gaze from Casey to Karai. His half sister was kneeling beside Leo, whispering what looked to be Japanese words. Raph could barely make them out but he was pretty sure it was some form of a prayer. The girl gently took Leo's hand, simultaneously checking the pulse and for the sake of comfort. From her relief expression it was confirmed that their Leader's pulse was still strong but the lack of motion said otherwise. Leo was deathly still, with only the rise and fall of his chest there wasn't any indication that he was waking up. Karai cursed to see her brother like this. Whoever did this to her family had some guts and some form of intelligence. With the only witness as to where Donatello could be, the team had no leads or ideas where to begin their search. The only possible solution was to wait for Leo and then decide the next move.

"Donnie's smart Mikey. He knows we're coming for him, okay? Don't forget Donnie's strong too. He's a lot stronger than me, or any bad guy gives him credit for. As long as he keeps his wits and his hope, he'll survive whatever gets thrown at him."

Mikey shook his head weakly, unconvinced.

"It feels different this time Raphie. . .I don't. . .I d-don't think. . ." Mikey's worst were lost in a new stream of tears. All Raph could think to do was rub his brother's back in circles. It was a soothing way that Raph found could provide comfort to his brothers whenever they were distressed. He found it wasn't doing much for Mikey but it was enough for his baby brother not to fall to the ground in hysterics.

"M-Mikey's right. . ." April responded softly, taking a deep breath before she further explained. "B-back at the lair, I got th-this feeling t-that something b-bad was going to happen. . .I t-think Leo f-felt the same way but we both ignored it. . .I should've said something sooner I-I. . ." She clung to Casey tightly and he pulled her into his chest again, performing a similar gesture to her as Raph was to Mikey.

"W-whatever took D-Donnie. . .it's not good. . ." April's voice was muffled but heard clearly between the family.

Raph could feel himself slowly slipping into a state of rage and dread. April, Leo, and now even Mikey all had the same idea that whatever force was holding onto Donatello was one that wasn't friendly in the slightest. The rage coming on wasn't one Raph felt often. It was a mix of raw emotions that he couldn't even place all of them together. His fear for Donnie's safety, his anger towards the sick bastard that hurt and kidnapped two of his brothers, the fact that he didn't feel anything about tonight. He was the second oldest yet he felt nothing about this night or the events that could possibly happen. Of course Leo had felt something off. His brother in blue had a six sense that could detect any sort of danger. April was an obvious factor. Her developed psychic skills gave her the special skills to detect threats. Mikey. . .

Raph may have been oblivious to tonight's events, but like everyone else, he knew of the deep bond Mikey and Donnie shared. The two youngest were two peas in a pod so to speak. Whenever Raph and Leo were arguing, the two would hang out together and be there to calm each other down if the situation got too stressful. Mikey was always there to help Donnie relax and assist him whether the genius turtle wanted his help or not in his experiments. Donnie was there to calm and act as a protector for Mikey when the youngest needed reassurance or comfort. Their bond was so sweet it almost made Raph puke. Point being, Raph could see the reasoning behind Mikey's feelings of intense fear.

"Mikey, there's not a force strong enough to keep us apart from each other. We will find Donnie. We will save him. No turtle left behind. No matter what."

Mikey slowly nodded, resting his head on Raph's shoulder.

The silence that followed was a mix of awkward and grief. No one wanted to say anything in fear of opening more depressing emotions and in the truth that there was nothing really to be said.

"Ughhhhhh. . ."

Everyone's heads snapped to the direction of the groan. By Karai's new position, and the new voice, they were by Leo's side in less than a second. The leader made more groans of discomfort and pain as his fingers twitched and his eyes began to flutter. The all too familiar royal blue eyes.

"Leo!" Everyone yelled in unison. Mikey and Raph knelt down beside their oldest brother, breaking their tight embrace, not that they cared. April and Casey stood behind the brothers, letting them have this moment with their brother while Karai was kneeling in her same spot on the opposite side of Leo's body.

"G-guys. . .?" Leo asked hoarsely. He blinked a few times to take in everything. He could see that he was surrounded by his friends and family. Leo searched his mind for an explanation as to why he was laying on a rooftop feeling he weighed five hundred pounds.

"Leo, how do you feel?" Mikey asked, looking over his brother worriedly.

"Like I've been hit by a bus. . .multiple times over. . ." Leo grimaced.

He could tell that his well being wasn't his family's top priority, there was something else. They wanted answer-

Leo lost his breath from the flood of memories that flashed in his brain. The ambush, the ninjas, the fight, Donnie jumping in front of-

DONNIE

Raph noticed Leo's breathing become harsh and his brother's pupils grew small.

'He remembered. . .'

"Oh my gosh. . .! Oh Gosh! SHELL!" Leo sputtered in a panic tone. On the inside, all Leo could see was Donnie getting shot with a dart and being taken away as Leo could do nothing. The leader of the ninjas revealed himself. Claiming that he knew what was right for Donnie. The promise he made. . .

"The next time you see your brother will be because I intended for it. When that day comes your brother will not be the same Donatello as you know."

"Leo?" Mikey asked, with concern.

"We were ambushed," Leo began, "a new group of ninjas. They outnumbered us easily and Donnie and I couldn't escape. They eventually got frustrated and tried to attack me from the rear. Donnie noticed and took a hit in the leg for me. . .he went down and I got distracted. . ." Leo winced as pain from his shoulder awakened his nerves. It offered the perfection reason for him not to continue as he focused his energy on the pain. He couldn't bear to tell them about their new enemy. He couldn't imagine telling them the promise that was made. Eventually. . .but not now.

"Let's get Leo out of here and then we can ask him about everything." Raph said, noticing Leo's distress. As much as he wanted Leo to continue, they were all vulnerable and Leo's injury needed to be treated. It was minor but it was still at risk for an infection.

Everyone nodded. Raph went straight for Leo. With Mikey's help they lifted the blue banded brother onto Raph's carapace. Leo cringed from the pain but bit his tongue in an effort not to hurt Mikey's feelings as the youngest got Leo situated. With Leo ready, the group wasted no time in making their way back home. Each of their hearts heavy with the loss of Donatello and clinging to the hope that they could face the future storm that was brewing. . .


	6. Decisions and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you all so much for the support you guys have given me, it really makes my week and I appreciate it so much. I hope you guys like the set for this week and I hope you all have an awesome week!

The dark streets of New York were vacant of its citizens. Sidewalks were littered with cars alongside barely illuminated by the worn street lamp posts. The wind had settled and all was silent. The moon shone brightly in the high sky, signaling the late hour. It was a rare moment where the city was void of chaos and havoc and replaced by peace. People were either settled in their homes, untouched at their beds or catching up on the late night networks. Others were stationed at their night shifts. To everyone, it was a normal evening. Some would even say it was a more pleasant evening than usual. Without the hustle and bustle that kept the city alive and awake, it seemed that quiet night gave people a breath of fresh air. The breath.

Such a thing is perceived differently. One person could argue saying the breath was like a break. A break in their life where they have a moment to relax. Others could say it was a sense of relief. Perhaps a struggle they long faced was accomplished and done with. Then, there's the concept that the single, relaxing breath is a warning. A calm before the storm. The longer the calm, the bigger the storm. Indeed, such a storm was brewing. Yet, the people would continue on with their lives, oblivious to the anguish that was soon to pass.

Katsumi let out a sigh as she overlooked the city from the inside of the Bushi Headquarters. The window she had access to was as long as her and twice as wide. The view was indescribable. It was beautiful. Her fingers mindlessly danced on the cold surface, leaving traces of vague fingerprints. Thinking about the city inhabitants gave Katsumi a feeling of jealousy.

How she longed to live a life where problems could easily be solved. Where her decisions wouldn't lead to the downfall of a family that did nothing to her in the past. She gazed up at the moon. The crescent shape was partially hidden behind the clouds, only leaving a portion visible to the eye. She silently prayed about her choices and the ones she knew she was going to make. Hoping that they were, like her friend had told her endlessly, for the good of a soul.

Her mind played back to the past. The moment her home village was destroyed was one that was painfully engraved in Katsumi's mind. Everything that was special to her was lost that day. Her sickly parents, dead. Her five siblings left damaged and suffered till death with immense pain. She almost perished. A close friend had managed to come to her aid and offered a chance of escape. Katsumi was forever grateful but was deeply depressed.

Her and her friend fled the village. That was when Katsumi was greeted with her first life changing decision. She had the opportunity either start a life anew, followed by her friend, or do as her closest friend, Osamu, had asked of her before he became trapped in the dreaded Foot Clan. Katsumi desperately wanted to leave with her other friend but she made a promise to Osamu. A new clan meant everything to her friend and she didn't want to break her word.

Katsumi asked the friend but it ended up to be a quick refusal. The friend left to join a new village, leaving Katsumi alone. It took months before she was finally able to piece together a group of soldiers that she trained. As time grew, so did the clan and the clan's strength. She had found other master's that greatly helped with their training and offered them weapons to use. Her and the soldiers each got jobs that quickly paid for a facility that they turned into their Japan Headquarters. She went over with the soldiers time and time again about the importance of honor and mercy. She instructed them. Strengthened them. She put her heart into the clan and truly believed that she had made the right decision in building the clan Osamu desperately dreamed of having.

When word of the Foot Clan's destruction reached Japan, Katsumi was deeply relieved and filled to the brink of excitement. Her long awaited friend was returning and together, they would raise the Bushi Clan into something greater.

Osamu returned and reignited long lost fears of Katsumi.

The Foot was a devilish clan that destroyed what they deemed useless. If action was taken, the Foot would take an action three times as big. They were corrupt and had no sense of honor. Osamu had promised her he would never fall victim to the Foot. He would be damned if he let them change and manipulate his mind. Katsumi wanted to believe her friend, her heart was yearning to trust but her mind couldn't help but be weary. Her mind ended up winning much to her dismay.

Katsumi had figured her friend would be different but not as drastic. Osamu was covered in scars. His muscles had grown along with his height. His figure was frightening and intimidating. She barely recognized him. Still, she put everything aside and the two worked together on the finishing touches. The Bushi Clan was soon at its climax but it didn't feel right.

Late nights passed where Katsumi heard Osamu practicing, always muttering about some turtle creatures. He was distant. His attention was never fully on the clan or the task at hand. He was more aggressive in nature. If a soldier performed a kata wrong or messed up during a sparring session, they faced Osamu's aggravated yells. His yells never resulted in physical abuse but Katsumi could see Osamu was holding his punches.

Katsumi grew anxious and worried about Osamu's behavior. It was so unlike how he was when she first had met him. He used to be kinder, more gentle, and yet still full of fire and passion. At that moment, he seemed lost in his once gentle nature and his passion turned into obsession. There was something that Osamu wanted. His eyes screamed of rage and need. Katsumi feared what his plans were but kept repeating to herself that whatever Osamu wanted to obtain, it was for the good of the clan.

This led to her third decision.

It was only a few nights ago when Osamu revealed what was keeping him up at night. His endless plotting and distracted nature was due to a mutant turtle ninja that according to Osamu, was a genius unlike no other. His IQ could easily rival Einstein's and the mutant was only a teenager. Katsumi had to admit that he seemed impressive but that didn't excuse Osamu's behavior. He had brilliant men already on his team with a fierce loyalty, why was this boy special?

Even after Osamu's explanation about why there was such a need, Katsumi still didn't feel a hundred percent confident that her friend's efforts were innocent. Osamu suggested to take this turtle away from his family in the hopes of showing the teen the true abuse he was supposedly suffering from. In all honesty, Osamu sounded like the Shredder, leader of the Foot Clan. Though, if the ninja was on the receiving end of abuse, Katsumi wanted to exert all the power she could muster to help. That's just how she was. In the end, she put her trust and loyalty into Osamu's hands and promised to aid him with the capture.

The capture was plotted out perfectly with little to no error. They had plenty of soldiers posted that guarded escape routes and kept track of the other turtles along with their human allies.

The game was set and the trap in place. Katsumi was ready for an easy take down. At least, it was almost an easy take down.

The turtle, known as Donatello, was accompanied by his eldest brother, Katsumi quickly learned. She thought nothing of it and still expected an easy fight. For a while it was, the turtles' escape plans were quickly thwarted and their soldier's kept them on the run. It wasn't long before Osamu ordered one to attack the eldest from behind in an attempt to hinder Donatello. It worked perfectly and Donatello was out before his brother could protest.

Katsumi cringed. All of that meant nothing to her. It was a normal capture and they ended victorious as predicted. That wasn't what made her sick. No, it was in fact what happened after they were able to detain and secure Donatello that made Katsumi's stomach tie in knots.

The eldest turtle had to be held back with far more guards than one would think. The turtle's endless thrashing and yelling brought shivers to Katsumi's body. From her distance, she could clearly see the pain.

The rage. The fear that vibrated off the turtle.

His dark blue eyes were like pointed daggers, fixated on Osamu. If there weren't guards to restrain him, Katsumi knew Osamu wouldn't have left the battlefield unscathed. The adrenaline and strength was evident enough that the turtle wasn't considering mercy an option. It made Katsumi's emotions swirl. If Donatello's brothers really were against him then why the urgent need to get him back? Why was his brother practically begging for them to let Donatello go? Surely, he must care. His whole family must care.

Another sigh escaped Katsumi's lips as she leaned her head on the window.

For the past hour she contemplated her decisions. Whether they were right or wrong, for the good or for the worst she didn't know. Nothing seemed clear. She longed to believe her close friend was going through all of this trouble for the reason he said and not the reasons she dread. She wanted to believe him when he told her that the only reason Donatello's brother acted the way he did was because he didn't want to lose a useful possession. Her eyes scanned over the city. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that Osamu was doing this for the god of the turtle and for the clan. There was no selfish purpose whatsoever.

The distant blinking lights of a small private jet drew Katsumi's eyes overhead. The vehicle landed on the roof of the headquarters, signaling that it was time to leave.

Katsumi bent over, grabbing her duffle and the handle of her small suitcase. Osamu had ordered that she, alongside some other top soldiers in the clan, would journey back to Japan with him, and the turtle where Osamu would begin his overall goal. Katsumi estimated that they would be spending more than a couple weeks in the country. She could easily see from the encounter that Osamu had not too long ago with Donatello that the turtle wasn't going to back down. Convincing him would be no easier than convincing the Shredder to turn to the good side.

She dragged her suitcase and left the room she had been occupying in an organized manner. She walked by Bushi soldiers who made preparations for the flight. Besides the quiet shuffle of feet and hushed voices, the halls were quiet and void. The wheels of her suitcase bounced off the walls and the sound of her boots hitting the floor with each step echoed. Her face was mutual, masking her every growing heart rate.

It wasn't long before she reached the elevator that led to the roof. Katsumi nearly pushed the arrow pointing up when she decided against it. Something was nagging at her and she felt the need to check with Osamu about this. She motioned to a nearby soldier and handed him her luggage.

"Take it to the jet." She gently ordered, turning the other way before a confirmation. She walked back through the halls, descending a few staircases before reaching her destination.

Their prison hall wasn't big or anything special. It was a run of the mill prison with average cells that held nothing in them but the inmates that were stationed there. She walked past a few before reaching the one she knew held their only occupant. She had been here not long ago, having complied with Osamu's orders about preparing a jet. She looked back down the hall, contemplating on entering. Katsumi shook her head, her anxieties needed to be cleared if she was going to follow along with this plan.

She knocked on the door and entered.

Nothing seemed to have changed with the cell. There were some small blood stains that were still new but blended in perfectly with the cell floor. The room was barely lit but did enough to show the true depressing nature of the room itself. Katsumi gazed around the room, her eyes landing on the figure on the floor.

Donatello was in the same position as he was when she was in the cell earlier. His body on the floor and his head turned to the right side. His arms were loosely at his side and his knees were bent up. His mouth slightly ajar, filling the room with small whistles that were caused by the small gap in his teeth. It was almost cute to see the innocence and vulnerability.

Katsumi walked over to the unconscious turtle. She took a spot next to him on the floor, being mindful of the dried blood. It was the first time where she could take in the turtle's appearance. Donatello's shell barely hid his thin form. His body was covered with bruises, some fresh, some old. He had scrapes from the previous battle with his more serious injuries under wraps. Katsumi looked closer. The turtle's purple mask did little to hide the dark circle that was under his eyes. It seemed that there wasn't an inch of Donatello's body that was unbruised or untouched by abuse.

Katsumi felt her heartstring pull. She rubbed his shell in a circular motion hoping to offer some means of comfort to the unaware turtle.

As she rubbed, she heard the footsteps of another presence. She immediately knew who it was and kept her attention focused on Donatello. The figure stepped into the room and without saying a word, walked over to Katsumi, sitting adjacent to where she was positioned at.

"Do you swear, on your honor, that you really want to help the boy?" Katsumi spoke, pausing her fingers and averting her eyes in the opposite direction.

"Katsumi, I've said before that all I want is to help him. The methods I have planned for him may seem unconventional and inhumane but in the end you both will see that they were the only way. I promise." Osamu responded, keeping his voice soft.

Katsumi nodded, "Your mind is truly unique Osamu," she commented. "As long as you're doing what you're doing for the right reasons, I'm with you."

She moved her fingers to Donatello's head, gently caressing the side of his face, smiling from the continued whistles that left the turtle's lips.

"That's all I ask." Osamu stated, taking Katsumi's other hand his own with a squeeze.

The two sat in silence, mentally preparing themselves for the journey ahead and what was going to be done. Both knowing it was going to be hard, but neither knowing what was going to happen as a result.

"Sir, the jet is ready." A soldier entered the room, bowing to Osamu as he gave the news.

"Good. Any sign of the turtle's brothers or their friends?" Osamu asked, rising to his feet.

"No sir, our scouts have reported that the turtles really did flee to their lair to take care of their injured leader." The soldier responded.

"Perfect. Have the turtle on the jet within the next couple of minutes. Make sure he's comfortable and keep him hidden in the shadows while you get him on. I will have no interference from the other turtles or their allies." Osamu ordered. The soldier gave another bow and exited the room to grab more soldiers.

"Osamu?" Katsumi lifted herself off the floor.

"Yes?" Osamu asked, looking back at his friend.

"Never mind. . .It's not important. . ." Katsumi observed Donatello a final time as she made her way to the exit.

Katsumi made her way past the soldiers that went to gather Donatello. She ascended the stairs and made her way to the elevator she had previously declined. She admitted that her little trip did help to clear some anxieties but it did raise new ones.

She entered the elevator and pushed the button that would bring her to the roof. A steady stream of music played as the elevator climbed further and further to the destination.

'Why must we do this. . .'

Katsumi almost brought the question to Osamu but ultimately decided against it. She knew what his answer would've been anyway but still. It still nagged at her. They were going through all of this trouble for a turtle that came from a clan that Osamu wanted to see gone. It was just one of many questions that swirled in Katsumi's head that she knew she had to forgo. The questions and anxieties just added to the already stressful situation and any answers weren't going to come easily or quickly. She just had to have faith in Osamu's methods.

The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of the designated floor. The doors opened, letting in a gust of ice cold wind that blistered in Katsumi's face. She closed her eyes tightly and left the confines of the warm elevator. She stepped out onto the rooftop, quickly spotting the small jet. Katsumi wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to the jet. Her hair flew in her face and after she nearly lost her step, she finally made it to the small staircase that led to the door.

The jet was as white as any other plan. It had little to no color or designs. From anyone's perspective, the miniature plane would be seen as normal and usual. Nothing special and nothing suspicious. She climbed the staircase and was greeted by the pilots as she entered.

She was greeted with warmth as she stepped into the jet. The interior was the complete opposite of the exterior. The jet held space for a group of six. Each seat was made of fine black leather. On the left side, between two chairs, was a small refrigerator that held various sodas, waters, and champagnes. Fine glasses were hung near the fridge along with an arrangement of Japanese snacks, raman, and candies. Each seat contained fancy pillows and accessible blankets. Overall, the jet was a beautiful ivory with cream carpets. Gold specks were scattered about and colorful lights highlighted the flooring. It was a luxurious jet and one that Osamu owned. From the look of it, Katsumi knew it was his most expensive one out of the few he owned. Even though Donatello was going to remain asleep for the flight, Osamu was sure adamant about keeping him comfortable.

Katsumi took a seat in the front where her duffle bag was located. She took her seat and felt the immediate effects of comfort. The leather was a soft material that fit her body perfectly. One of the pilots that greeted her walked back into the jet and walked to his station.

After a few minutes and a couple bags of chips, Two soldiers entered, each holding Donatello's arms as he was hanging in between them. The turtle groaned from the movement but was otherwise silent. The soldiers awkwardly moved to the back of the jet, placing Donatello on the right side. The soldiers took their spots in the middle, adjusting and relieving their bodies of the weight they carried. Donatello seemed undisturbed as his body settled into the seat. His breathing became easier and his groans ceased, turning into calming snores.

Osamu entered shortly after, with his own duffle. His armor was completely removed and replaced by a black sweatshirt.

"Well aren't you comfortable?" Katsumi laughed. It was a rare moment where Osamu looked so relaxed and comfortable.

"Might as well." Osamu said. He looked back at Donatello, making sure he was secure before taking a seat beside Katsumi.

The doors of the jet were shut tightly as the second pilot took his position. Katsumi looked out the window and she leaned into her chair. The sun began its peak as the lights of the city turned off. She could see the bustle of the people begin as they left their homes and entered their cars. Her hand rested against the window. No one, not even Osamu, knew how long they would be away from the city. It all depended on Donatello. It could be weeks, months before they returned. Katsumi caught one last look at the city as the jet took off. After a few moments, Osamu turned to the soldiers.

"Now remember, Donatello cannot know that we're in Japan. No matter what he is to believe that he is still in New York." He firmly stated. The other soldiers nodded in understanding, adding a snicker in response.

Katsumi mirrored their responses, it was a dirty move but it would help in his plan. If Donatello fully believed he was in New York, he could be tricked into thinking his brothers didn't care for him when in fact it would be that his brothers had no way of finding him. It wasn't the best idea but like Osamu had begun to say often, it was for Donatello's own good.

She pulled out a blanket and settled herself. She turned her head towards Donatello. Against her body's wishes, she left her seat and walked to the unconscious turtle. She pulled out another blanket that was in a compartment near his seat. Katsumi placed the blanket onto Donatello's body, making sure that it would stay and not fall off. She double checked him, satisfied, she returned to her seat. Gathering her own blanket, she snuggled against the chair and fell into a deep slumber.

A thirteen hour flight later they arrived at their destination. Katsumi knew she was going to feel the jet leg in the morning but she didn't care. All she wanted was to return to her living quarters and sleep for the next day. The jet landed on the roof of their familiar Japanese headquarters with ease. The sun was almost set, illuminating the sky with a dark twilight. The city was even more lit than New York, anime music played throughout the streets below as people danced through them. The intoxicating smell of Japanese street food made Katsumi's stomach rumble. How she missed her home country but she wasn't here to dance and eat.

The soldier's followed her out carrying a still sleeping Donatello. The drug had worked perfectly throughout the flight. The terrapin had been monitored the whole flight and showed no signs of waking. The drug wouldn't last forever though. Osamu estimated they had only a few more hours until Donatello awoke, meaning they only had a few hours to get the turtle ready in his cell and prepare.

Osamu exited the jet last, giving his thanks to the pilots before joining Katsumi and the two soldiers carrying Donatello. He motioned to two other soldiers that were positioned by the nearest elevator.

"Daisuki, Daichi," he addressed, "give Donatello to those men. They have his cell ready and will deliver him to them. Also, tell them to change his bandages." Osamu ordered. The two guards nodded and carried Donatello off to the others. A small conversation took place and before long, the other men took Donatello through the elevator.

"Katsumi," Osamu turned to her, his voice carrying through the gentle breeze, "get as much rest as you can. I want you to be at my side when Donatello wakes."

She nodded, muffling her groan of protest. "What will you be doing?" She asked.

"I need to regroup with some of our scientists. I emailed them about the technology I'm going to need for the breaking." He stated.

The breaking. A name that Osamu officially called the first part of the plan. In his words, they first had to break Donatello before they could help him. Along with this, he had emailed some of his inventors that worked under him about possible ideas and inventions that he wanted to 'use'.

She nodded again, letting a yawn escape. Osamu smiled in response. He rubbed her shoulders before guiding her to the elevator. He pressed the down button and the two entered.

Katsumi's eyes drooped. Her mind weary. This was the moment. All her decisions in life led to this moment. This was her last chance to back out and scold Osamu for this plan. Tell him it was too close to the Shredder's methods. Tell him that if he continued he would be no different.

"Thank you." Osamu said softly.

"For what?" Katsumi inquired, confused for the unexpected thanks.

"For everything. You could've declined in the beginning, you could've refused to help with my clan but you didn't. You gathered the best group of soldiers and did everything you could to make sure their loyalty was with the Bushi Clan. You still believed in me after the years of my life I spent in the Foot.

"Even now, you could've argued with me about sticking to our original plan about destroying the foot and hindering the Hamato Clan, but you didn't. You stood by my decision about Donatello and even now you stand with me. You and I both know that this might not work. Donatello may not ever see what I want him to and may not ever join alongside this clan yet, you're still here. So thank you. Your support is the only reason why I haven't failed and why I have what I've always wanted."

Katsumi smiled, blinking away the tears that formed in her eyes as she looked up at Osamu. How could she reject such a thoughtful monologue? Osamu may seem corrupt but he still was a good friend. His heart was still the way she remembered it as they were kids. There was no way she could argue with him after that. Katsumi decided she wouldn't. She made her fourth decision that she knew would have a lasting effect on the future.

"I appreciate it Osamu, I really do." Katsumi responded as the elevator opened on the floor of her room. She gave Osamu a tight hug as she exited.

"I will see you soon, Katsumi." Osamu smiled, the doors closing as it descended.

Katsumi walked off to her room, her duffle slung around her arm. She found the familiar door and entered with the quick turn of her key.

The room was the same as she left it. It was nothing special. A bed with a Japanese art style comforter in the corner. A personal bathroom with white walls that went with her black walls of her room. She had a small balcony that looked over the small city they were near. Katsumi dropped her bag and collapsed on her bed. Exhaustion quickly took over her as she fell asleep, her heart ever so slowly relaxing and euphoric to the events that awaited the next morning. . .


	7. The Breaking

"Donnie, work faster"

"He's too dangerous"

"...and sad, it's sadorable"

"I never want to see you again!"

"Well, try harder!"

. . .

The steady stream oxygen flowed through his lungs with difficulty. Each inhale felt as though needles stabbed his insides. A gentle exhale barely released his body of it's internal stress. As the motion continued, his other limbs became aware of his awakening. His muscles stung with the feeling of blood flow. They screamed from the lack of activity yet shook from previous strain. His arms were immovable as were his legs. His small efforts to move them ended in nothing but a searing pain that lasted no longer than a few seconds. He shifted his focus from his lower body to his upper one, relying on his turtle-luck. Despite his concentration, his eyes remained shut. Leaving his physical analysis one he'd have to do without the sense of his vision.

Without a clear sight, Donatello guessed he was suffering a deep contusion in his lower right leg. He could feel the limb covered in tight wrappings, the stinging sensation meaning it was treated with some sort of antibiotic not too long ago. For a moment, Donnie felt relief. Wherever he was, someone had the compassion to treat his injury rather than let it suffer infection and become fatal.

'Cause that's a comforting thought. . .' He thought sarcastically to himself.

A shot of pain through his left arm informed him of another injury. This one seemed minor compared to the one he previously examined. Similarly, it was wrapped and the lingering pain of an antibody was present, but the wrappings weren't as secure nor did he feel as much tissue damage.

With his physical diagnosis completed, Donatello's focus shifted to his mind.

His head pounded in sync with the rhythm of his heartbeat. It became unbearable as it took over his usual sense of thinking. He no longer could visualize the hundreds of thoughts and ideas that danced around his psyche. Gone were the complex equations, replaced by the growing pain that resided in their stead. This slow way of thinking was alien to the turtle. His only experience with this way of thinking was when Mikey knocked his failed attempt on an antidote serum for Karai onto himself. The serum had caused his brain to practically shut down. He shuddered from the memory, causing his head to drum even harder.

A small ring started to emanate from his ears, acting as another variable to his smothered thoughts. Yet, throughout the pain, one question triggered his emotions and feelings the most.

'Where am I?'

His sluggish mind worked slowly and with small movements of his body he concluded he couldn't be in his home, much less anywhere he recognized.

His body was positioned weirdly, almost as if he was on a chair of some sorts. He noted the difficulty in moving his arms and legs, pointing out that they were either cuffed or too weak to move.

There was no way he was home. If he had been in the lair, he would be lying down on the old cot he and his brothers had found a couple years back. He would see the bright and familiar lights of his lab seep through his closed eyelids, not complete darkness.

Wouldn't he also be able to sense the presence that indicated if one of his brothers were watching over him? Alas, all Donnie could sense was the cold dreary room he was being held in. Which pegged his next question.

'How'd I get here?'

Ignoring his pain, Donnie searched through his last memories. There had to be some answer stored in his mind that would allude to whom he was with or what led up to him being wherever he may be.

He muffled a groan that was caused by the force he was using to sift through his foggy memories.

'Okay okay, focus Donatello, focus. You can do this. Just try to remember. . .I was, where was I before this. . .? A faint recollection slowly played through his mind.

He was in the lair, specifically his lab. He was trying yet again to find the motivation to invent a new project. He remembered a sketch of something he had left in his room before. . .before their family tragedy.

He cautiously stepped out of his prized lab, taking note of where his brothers were. He heavily suspected that Leo and Raph were planning an intervention for his behavior. All of his brothers had begun to find their own ways of healing and moving forward with their father's passing, Donnie being the only one showing no signs of improvement.

Deep down, the genius turtle was doing everything in his power to get over the pain. He struggled to keep fighting the torment and anguish that was enveloping him. He assumed if he kept tucking away like he always did when something happened, it would all go away. He found, this time it was much more difficult. His father's death had unknowingly caused the pain and devastation that Donatello had previously faced to resurface. From the time of Metalhead's failure up to his body being scattered by the woman of his dreams, every little thought and depressed feeling claimed his well known peaceful and calm nature. All he felt he could do was let the emotions wither away into nothingness. It would be a painful and unforgiving solution yes, but it was the only one he could think of that wouldn't have involved his brothers.

In the past, Donnie rarely let his brothers know his true emotions. His fear of humiliation and his need to solve his own problems always prevented him from speaking out. This time would be no different. Hence, his urgency to get to his room and back to his lab as quickly as possible to avoid the unwanted attention from his older brothers.

Like everything else in his life, his attempt ended in complete and utter failure.

He departed his room, unsuccessful in finding anything useful, and headed back to his lab. When he had left he concluded that Mikey was in the kitchen from the cheery hum that echoed through their home. Raph was punching the dummy and faced in the opposite direction of Donnie's lab doors. As for Leo, that was the only turtle Donatello hadn't been able to spot so he figured his brother was practicing in the dojo. So when he saw said turtle kneeling in front of the doors to his lab, Donnie internally screamed.

He knew Leo meant well. His eldest brother was most likely trying to coax him out of his lab in an effort to talk about his feelings. Honestly, Donnie did want to share some of the internal stress he was hiding behind his fake smiles but there was just so much strife that Donnie feared he would overwhelm his brother. Leo was already overwhelmed enough as it was. His brother had to immediately jump into the position as the clan leader, and take their father's place without little to no time to prepare or ready himself.

Donnie's heart squeezed painfully as he heard his brother's pleas. Yet, it wasn't enough for him to let down his guard that he worked so long to build up. It wasn't enough for Donnie to fall to his knees and beg for the brotherly love he often craved during long and painful nights that were filled with endless nightmares.

The genius turtle took a deep breath before making his presence known unto his brother. If the situation was different he would've found Leo's obvious embarrassment amusing. His brother had no idea that the turtle he was begging to see was standing right behind him.

For a moment, when Leo followed Donnie to his lab, Donnie could feel his emotional built up loosen. A small truth was so close to departing his lips. He almost couldn't stop himself. Luckily, his baby brother interrupted them before Donnie could spill. Donnie thanked his lucky stars for his brother's timing. The genius turtle had no intention of breaking down and showing his brothers just how truly weak he was.

Or how broken he had become. . .

Tears gathered in Donatello's tightly closed eyelids. His intention had been to stray his brothers from the truth, let them believe that he wasn't broken or weak. Yet here he was. Being held in some unknown location by an unknown force, crying like a scared little tot.

The rest of his memories were foggy after that. He remembered patrol and being separated with Leo. Leo had done so with the intent of getting to the bottom of Donnie's endless torment. After that. . .that's when Donnie's mind grew hazy. There was a fight of some kind. With a new team of ninjas. Him and Leo had been ambushed. It was total chaos. He had been hurt, protecting Leo. . .

LEO

With newfound energy, Donnie struggled against his restraints. If he had been taken by the new enemy, no doubt that Leo had been as well. Unless Raph and Mikey had shown up after he lost consciousness. But if so. . .why was he here? Did they get taken as well?

Donnie continued his struggle, his eyes wide with fear as he could only see a void of darkness. That didn't make sense. If his eyes were open, and they indeed were, shouldn't he see some source of light? At least light that would emanate from a gap between a door and the floor. Despite the pain he still felt in his cranium, Donnie shook his head, finally realizing the added weight.

He stomped the shaking movement, slowly turning his head in different directions. There was something attached to it, a helmet of some sorts. A specific type that covered his eyes and the back of his head. The helmet was too heavy to determine if there was anything attached to it. Still, it did nothing but raise Donnie's fears. He tried to deduce all the possible outcomes and reasons for said helmet but of course, such thinking only added to his continued headache.

From the lack of noise there was a rare chance that he was alone in whatever room he was being kept in. Donnie felt a sense of Deja vu. He recalled being in a very similar situation about a year back.

It was when Karai was under the control of Shredder's brain worm mind control. She had targeted him and his brothers, leading them into deadly traps with the goal of luring Splinter out of hiding. The plan had worked, with Donnie being the first one to fall for the kunoichi's trap. Donnie internally cringed. Karai had used his feelings for April to her advantage. Then again, it's not like Donnie had been completely thinking straight that night.

Before Karai came into the picture, Donnie and Leo had another major scuffle. The argument hurt Donnie in ways he was afraid to admit to his brother. It was a painful memory that he kept buried deep in the confinements of his darkest emotions, along with all the other emotional trauma he faced with his brother.

When Karai had made her move, the purple masked brother had let his feelings get the best of him, again, and let himself fall into her hands. He was placed in a chamber where he was cuffed to a metal chair. He had a metal helmet that had been connected to hundreds of wires that placed him inside a deadly game of Tetris known as the Brain Boggler. If he had many mistakes he would face a high voltage shock. If it wasn't for Mikey. . .Splinter would've lost two children that night.

Donnie just hoped whatever maniac was in charge wouldn't repeat Karai's torture method. He didn't know if he could face so many shocks again.

"Donatello."

Donnie's eyes grew wide, not just from the voice that echoed through the walls but because how familiar the voice was. Another piece of memory was unlocked from the jumbled mess that had become of his mind.

He had woken up in a cell after the ambush, right? Yeah. He was in pain and had been trying to get his bearings. Then a man-Osamu, came in. If Donnie had been standing he was sure the guy would still be a few feet taller than him. He was intimidating but his expression was oddly soft. He showed no weapons and kept a safe distance away. Donnie's senses were heightened by the approach.

He remembered Osamu talking to him, explaining the classic villain monologue about who he was, where he came from, and why he was doing what he was doing. Donnie rolled his eyes from the lack of originality, yet the villain wasn't completely cliche. He had mentioned that he found interest in Donnie but it was for a different reason than he expected. Instead of assuming Donnie would just magically fall into the guy's hands, ready to build or invent whatever the idiot wanted, Osamu made note of noticing Donnie's distressed feelings.

It was strange and Donnie was perplexed. He never had met a villain that was interested in helping him or his brothers emotionally, it was usually the opposite that occurred. Antagonists would usually take pride in breaking their emotions, doing whatever it took to destroy them physically and mentally. It was never the other way around, making this guy a new kind of dangerous.

He recalled the man saying that he wanted to show Donnie the true abuse he was facing with family, specifically his brothers.

'Ah yes, because keeping me locked onto a chair that will in no doubt cause me harm will make me see that my brother's are in the wrong in this situation. Awesome job dude, awesome job. . .'

"Do you remember what happened before you were brought here?" Osamu said, keeping a calm tone as he broke the silence.

"Let's see, ah yes, you ambushed me and brother, hurt us, and then proceeded to kidnap me. You told me you wanted to turn me against my brothers or something stupid like that before knocking me out again. Next thing I know I'm stuck in this chair with a migraine, and seriously regretting not hurting you when I had the chance." Donnie groaned, his throat painfully dry.

"Still sarcastic I see? Well at least you still have your memories, that's good." Osamu responded. From the way his voice was bouncing off the walls, Donnie determined that he was speaking through a microphone that was being transmitted by a speaker, located in one of the upper right corners of the room. Meaning, Osamu was either watching him through a camera or could see him through a one sided mirror. Perhaps, if he could manage to get loose he could-

"Wait, why is it important that I've retained my memories? I mean, it's a relief to me knowing I don't have memory loss, but why is it to you? Especially when you're trying to, what was it again? Oh yeah, turn me against my family." Donnie asked sharply, hiding his growing anxiety.

"You'll see soon." Osamu responded, sending chills down Donnie's shell.

"Gee thanks, you're so comforting. I think I'm feeling much better, can I go home now?" Donnie internally rolled his eyes. He knew he was taking a risk using his quick wit and sarcastic remarks but without his brothers there, and the fact he was completely tied down, he felt vulnerable, and frankly scared. Was it pathetic? Of course but it wasn't like he was the strong one out of his brothers.

All Donnie received was a small smirk. "Now, before we start, please understand that everything you're going to perceive is from your mind and your mind alone. It's not by any means manipulated in any way. The only part I play in this, is how much you see and how long you see it. If, by any point, you're ready to give up completely, we'll see just how strongly you feel about your family."

"So let me get this straight." Donnie interjected, after a few moments of silence. "I'm gonna assume you spent millions of dollars on this particular technology you're talking about. I mean, you have to have some sort of advanced tech that makes you believe it will possibly sever my connection with my brothers. So considering that factor, along with the soldiers that are no doubt keeping my brothers at bay, you're using up valuable resources for a hypothesis that will most unlikely end in failure. Right?" Donnie asked, trying to turn the ever growing uncomfortable conversation away from him

"Yes, you are, to some extent, correct. I am aware of the small percentage of this working out but I tend to look on the positive side. The fact that there is a small chance of this succeeding is enough for me to fund the technology needed and use my soldiers for, what did you say? Oh right, keeping your vacant brothers at bay."

"So I was right." Donnie said with a smirk.

"May I inquire about what?"

"That it would take you just about five minutes to lie about my brothers being, as you said, vacant. Judging by the long lasting effects of whatever you drugged me with, I've been unconscious for about twenty-four hours. If that's true, which is most likely, that gave my brothers a day to patch Leo up from a small shoulder injury. Now if I know my brother in blue, which I do, he would easily brush off the wound and assume his role as leader like usual. Him and the others have no doubt figured out a plan by now and if not now, should at least sneak past your defenses soon enough." Donnie said, finagling feeling a little confident and believing wholeheartedly that his words were true.

All that he heard in response was laughter. Donnie dared not show he was feeling slightly humiliated by the uproar. He tried to keep his head high in protest.

"You really believe that, don't you? I will admit, you're correct about being unconscious for about a full day and you're possibly right about what you said about your oldest brother. You are wrong though. My soldiers have seen no signs of your brothers or your friends. No vehicles, no ambushes, and there's been no soldiers reported missing. Now could I be lying, sure. Anyone in my shoes would do anything to make you believe no one's coming.

"But I'm not anyone. You know and I know that I'm not following your usual enemies footsteps. But hey, for your sake, here's something. If, by chance, your brothers do try anything to infiltrate this facility, I guarantee you'll know from our vast alarm and security systems. They can be quite loud. So, look out for those and who knows, maybe you're brother will prove me wrong after all."

Donnie said nothing. It had to be a trick, right? Just a bunch of lies. . .his brothers were coming for him. He just knew it. From all the times they saved each other, it shouldn't be long now. He couldn't be that far away from them, maybe a little update but they all knew the city like the back of their hand. They just had to be close. . .

"No quick wit? Nothing to say in response?" Osamu nearly mocked.

"Kiss my shell." Donnie said bitterly, yet not as menacing as he had hoped.

"Well if that's all of your sarcasm, I do think we will begin the experiment so see if this little hypothesis will fail. Please remember Donatello, what you are going to see is merely being shown to you by my hand indirectly, it's the ones you love that have caused it directly. I will hopefully see you soon Donatello, but please, take all the time you need."

With that final statement, the mic was turned off and everything was back to the same eerie silence as it started. Donnie could only stare into the black abyss. He tried to pull his limbs again, nothing seemed loose. His heart was starting to decrease, his fear buying up as his head began to feel painfully tight.

He scrunched his eyes as the tightness increased.

"Shell. . ." He groaned.

Suddenly he felt like he was being pulled inside of himself. Against his will his consciousness was forced into his deep and secluded memories. It was a place that he rarely visited. A place that always called to him during his rare moments of meditation. A spiritual body, a vibrant violet, materialized as a memory displayed like a screen across his eyes. His spiritual body was forced to stay still and unmoving. He could do nothing to shake off the unknown force that kept him captive in his own mind.

Oh how he regretted not spending more time in strengthening his spirit. All those years of constant pushing meditation aside, ignoring his father's lessons on the importance of spiritual power were really coming back and biting him in the shell. As a kid he didn't see the need for the practice. He was always so focused on his mind and all he could accomplish with it that he didn't see the need for spiritual strength. Even then, it was hard to believe in something he didn't think existed. When he got older he practiced more meditation as per Splinter's orders but he rarely did it on his own time. It wasn't till he reached his mid teens that he did it more often but it was always quick and simple. Just a small visit to the astral plane and that was that. Sure, he knew some complicated techniques but none of them could help with something like this.

This was something he had no idea how to get out of.

This was something he was not prepared for. . .

He continued to struggle, his head hammering harder than ever before. His mind worked against him, pulling out a memory, one that he had kept locked away, only every seeing in his nightmares.

The quiet lair and darkness that surrounded it informed Donatello that his brothers had gone to rest, letting their wounds heal and their energy fill for the next day that was to come. All that could be heard was the sounds of Mikey's distant snores. The little sound that could be heard from the dojo signaling that even Master Splinter was asleep at this hour. Donnie knew if any of his brothers or father found him awake at this hour they would no doubt persuade him to get rest like the rest of them. Especially since he was the one most affected by the day's events. Though, it was not uncommon for the resident genius to spend the nightly hours typing away at his laptop or tinkering with some new project that had grabbed his attention. Yet, this night was different. Instead of his usual nightly antics, Donatello slumped into his desk chair. He didn't have the energy nor the passion to work on any of his half finished projects. All the turtle found himself doing was staring at his most recent project. Or, his most recent failure. . .

Just off to the corner of the genius's lab lay the broken and damaged robot that Mikey had dubbed Metalhead. The robot turtle was a little shorter than Michelangelo, having a yellow painted mask. The turtle droid had been the product of some kraang tech and other scrap parts Donnie had been keeping in his storage for a while. Ever since he was a small tot, he always imagined building some sort of awesome robot. One that could help him in his brothers in battle, no matter the foe. One that would prove his skills to the family. One, just one invention, that would prove his worth.

"Oh yeah, some worthy ninja I am." he said to no one in particular.

Truthfully, the idea of metalhead came from his feelings of feeling inferior to his brothers. Ever since Splinter began teaching them all the art of ninjutsu, Donnie was always two steps behind his brothers. He wasn't as dedicated as Leo, as strong as Raph, or as energetic as Mikey. He was told time and time again about spending too much time in his mind and not enough on his spirit. But how could he not? The mind is where he thrived. Everything made sense there. It was where he was at his most comfortable. It's not that Donnie didn't love training, but it was always much harder when he saw the amazing progress his brother's were making. When it came to the day they each got their weapons, he gawked at the incredible katanas and sais that his oldest brothers received, and could only respond in disappointment as he received his bo staff.

To be fair, Donnie did find the advantages to having a staff, and to some extent it did fit him better than any other weapons, but he couldn't help to compare the wooden weapon to his brothers'. What was even worse was when they started dealing with the kraang. The alien robot's tech was much more advanced than any of their other foes. Sure, Donnie had figured how to crack some of their codes but when it came to fighting them. . .that was a whole different story. A story that led to the creation of Metalhead.

Donnie had really believed that his new invention would be able to work. To maybe even take his place on the battlefield while he worked on the technological issues he was used to facing. Everything seemed fine at first. Metalhead worked flawlessly, defeating his brothers in less than a minute. He took every hit that was thrown at him and then some. He was easily able to deflect his brother's attacks and hit them with his own flare. Donnie would never admit out loud, but the moment his creation took out each of his brothers brought a sense of satisfaction to the genius. How long did he face endless sparring sessions with his brothers that only ended with his shell on the ground? Their taunting and teasing were never dull to his ears and only made everything worse. It was just another reason why he couldn't help but admire his creation.

That's when the whole day turned into a rollercoaster. Per Splinter's blessing, Donnie was allowed to take Metalhead for a 'test run'. As much as Donnie wanted to follow his sensei's wishes he couldn't contain the amount of excitement and eagerness. So against his father's permission, he took metalhead out into combat. His brothers were fighting the kraang that night and metalhead was kicking some serious robot bot. At least until something went wrong and the kraang took over metalhead's AI.

At that point, Donnie had no choice but to join his brothers and destroy what he had created. It was one of the most painful things he had to do, despite his loud victorious battle cry after stabbing metalhead with his bo. He stared directly at the robot he spent hours upon hours working on. The robot that was supposed to prove he wasn't useless.

Donnie had put on a facade the rest of the night. Splinter's kind words were thoughtful and did soften his mood. Though, the mood was killed when he fired off his missile launcher staff. Definitely not the brightest idea. He was sure he was going to receive more verbal abuse from his hotheaded brother but thankfully Leo had stepped in. His oldest brother didn't say much but Donnie was grateful nonetheless to clean up the rubble that was caused without Raph's remarks. When he had finished cleaning, everyone was announcing that they were headed off to bed. Splinter had wished them goodnight, falsely assuming they were all going to bed.

Donnie let a small whimper escape as he continued staring at his broken invention. It was almost ironic. He and his older brothers would often get on Mikey's case about breaking stuff when Donnie himself was just as much prone to destruction. He couldn't count how many times his inventions blew up in his face or failed at their necessary tasks.

His tired eyes looked over the robot again before settling on the computer monitor. The monitor was inactive, revealing a reflection of Donnie. He could see the dark circles that were forthcoming. In fact, everything about his reflection was nothing short of pathetic. His cheeks were caved slightly and his eyes nearly matched the red crimson pigment of his eye color.

"Why am I so pathetic?" He asked, again to no one in particular.

He rested his head on the desk as he filled his lab with quiet sobs.

"What a shame, you really think brothers would be more supportive about an incredible project. . ." Osamu whispered into his mic.

Unknown to Donatello, Osamu had full access to what the turtle was being forced to watch. He even could force his own voice inside the young turtle's mind.

He watched as Donatello struggled against his restraints, trying with all his might to push away the memory. It was no use.

Before he had acquired Donatello, Osamu had assembled some of the top scientists and asked if they would be willingly to work on a secret project for the sum of a lot of money. The group had agreed instantly, and with Osamu's description had come together to create a device he knew he would need for Donatello's breaking.

It was a specially designed helmet that had the technology to allow passage through the wearer's memories. It carefully examined brain waves and could transmit them into what the wearer had felt during that exact moment. It costed a lot but Osamu saw that it was worth it. Extremely worth it. He, Katsumi, and one of the scientists was in a room, separate from Donatello's cell, watching him through a monitor from a camera. It was just simply perfect.

Along with the device, Osamu had administered a strong drug into Donatello's system that could weaken the turtle's complex mind. It made the mind more sensitive and more submissive in a way that Osamu knew he would never have the ability to do, especially with a mind that belonged to such a genius.

To accompany both tactics, Osamu had the power to release electrical currents to Donatello. He planned on starting with small shocks and increasing them when harsh remarks were being spoken. As for when any physical contact happened, Osamu would order a soldier to go into the room and injure Donatello in a similar, but a more hurtful way.

It was all just part of his plan.

"Tell me, what is he feeling?" Osamu asked the scientist.

"From the results, he's starting to feel very distressed." The scientist responded.

"Alright, is it safe to force him into another one? Perhaps one that includes his brothers in another way?" He asked.

"Not yet, with the drug and this being his first memory I would say let him have a little break, then we can look into what he should see next."

Osamu nodded. He knew he couldn't rush into the process of breaking. He needed to use patience and the utmost of focus. From his past conversations, he knew this process was going to be a while but it wouldn't be forever. There was only so much the turtle could take before he would reach his breaking point. . .


	8. Aniki's Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI guys! Thank you all for the incredible feedback, it makes me feel so wholesome and happy. I love writing and to know that people are enjoying this stroy means the world to me, have a lovely day y'all and enjoy two more new chapters.

He raised his katana, bringing the sharp blade near his face, blocking the same weapon from inflicting any damage. Well, any further damage. He seethed from the weight of his opponent but his adrenaline kicked. He exerted his muscles and pushed harder against the enemy, pushing them to his feet. Streams of blood fell to the rooftop from his various injuries. The blood painted his body, concealing the soft green into one of dark crimson. His normal blue mask was worn and ragged, nearly falling apart. His body was starting to shake from the extreme pressure he was putting on it as his injuries screamed for him to rest. They pleaded for relief but he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. Not as long as those luminescent eyes stared through his soul.

They were still but carried no sort of comforting emotion. They were shown with hate and satisfaction. The devilish smirk partnered the eerie glow of his eyes. The shadows of the night concealed the true identity of the foe, the moon illuminating various features such as the metallic armor that covered the enemy from head to toe, the jagged helmet that only allowed Leo to see the figure's eyes and vicious smirk. There were no words spoken between the two. The only sounds that were made were the clash of weapons and the grunts that followed.

Leo readied himself for the next strike. He didn't know how he came to be here or why. The last thing he remembered was heading off to bed after a long night of searching for his missing brother. It had been a week. One full week since the capture of Donatello and neither Leo or his brothers or any of their allies had found a single clue as to where he was taken. There were no clues and every night of constant failure had begun to take its toll on the group. So much so that Leo had finally decided to get some rest to clear his troubling thoughts. Next thing he knew he was on top of this destitute rooftop, fighting some unknown enemy.

Yet, the enemy seemed familiar. The armor resembled something he had seen and grown to fear in the past, belonging to an ever lasting enemy that had been defeated not too long ago, but it didn't feel right. The ninja's moves weren't ones he had faced before, the moves were a stranger to him. The ninja himself though. Leo couldn't wrap his head around the feelings his inner self was feeling. It was odd.

The figure raised his katana, his body language steady and firm. He brought his weapon down on Leo once again. As Leo prepared to dodge, the enemy pulled his weapon back, placing a heavy kick on the turtle's side in less than a second. Leo was stunned from the unexpected impact, his body fell to the cold, bloody floor. He grunted, holding his side as he pushed himself upright, back into his standing position. He gripped his katana harder, staring the foe down.

"Who are you!" Leo yelled, his voice echoing through the night. His breathing quickened as the adrenaline wore. He could feel the energy deplete his body but he didn't care. All he wanted was some answers.

"Have you forgotten already? You know who I am, Leonardo." The man said, pulling off his helmet to reveal his face. To Leo's family, the face would be unrecognizable, the voice unknown, but not to Leo. His pupils thinned, his body felt numb as he looked into the eyes of the unmasked man. He'd only seen the man once but that was enough to make his blood run cold and send shivers down his body.

Osamu.

Leo's locked onto the man, letting nothing falter him. He met Osamu a week ago, and hadn't seen or heard from the man since. Leo didn't remember much of what Osamu had told him, but that wasn't the big issue. No, what made Leo's heart pump with hate was the fact that Osamu was the one responsible for Donnie's capture. The devilish man had sent his team of ninjas to attack both him and Donnie while they were on patrol, separated from the rest of their team. The fight was brutal, both Leo and Donnie had been injured during it but in the end, it wasn't the injuries that made the ambush utterly heartbreaking. Leo had been forced to watch as his second youngest brother lying helpless in an unconscious state as Osamu revealed his appearance. The man had towered over them, mimicking their greatest enemy.

Despite Leo's struggles, the ninjas' grip didn't lighten in any way. He watched as Osamu drew nearer. He feared for a moment that the man was going to take the situation to his advantage and inflict serious damage on the brotherly pair. In a way, he had. Osamu never caused physical harm to them but the emotional harm was just, if not, more difficult than any wound Leo had received in his lifetime. The man had explained his plan, as villains often do, informing Leo that he had the intent of leaving the fight with his brother. Yet, it was the last words Osamu had spoken to Leo that shook the leader to his very core. Words that he hadn't even spoken to his brothers about, the fear of them being true was just too great.

"The only way you'll find your brother is when I intend for it. Heed this warning Leonardo. The next time you see Donatello, he won't be the same. No, when you see your precious little brother again, his loyalties will lie with me."

Those words stuck close to Leo's heart. They taunted him. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that they were false, that they would never come to pass, the fear of their truth creeped into his mind, absorbing his thoughts. His emotions clouded with fear as he told himself time and time again that there was no way for his words to come to pass. Leo couldn't help it though. Something just felt different about Osamu. He wasn't like other foes they faced, mind the eerie resemblance to Shredder that is. Still, there was just something different about the Bushi leader that drove Leo harder when he practiced or searched for his brother.

"Where is my brother?" Leo asked, his tone acting as a warning for whatever answer Osamu had in store.

"Somewhere where you will never find him." Osamu laughed. The two ninjas began circling one another, their weapon at the ready for whomever was to strike next. The atmosphere above them shook with a rigorous thunder.

"You're wrong. Wherever you're keeping my brother, I will find him." Leo said, his eyes never leaving Osamu's, keeping his glare cold.

"Not this time. Has it been that long that you already have forgotten my last words to you?" Osamu smirked, "You're not going to see Donatello until I say otherwise. It may happen soon or maybe never.."

Leo sneered. "My brothers and I won't stop searching for him. We'll bring him home and take you down. I swear it, we're going to make you regret the day you took one of our own." Leo pulled out his other katana. The anger radiating off of him was too much for him to handle. The sky poured down on them. A mixture of rain and sweat raced down Leo's body.

He charged to Osamu, his grip tightening as he increased his speed. His swords hit Osamu's katana with a loud clang. The swords glistened in the moonlight. "I will save him." Leo said through gritted teeth.

"You'll be too late. By the time you see Donatello, he'll be unrecognizable. I'll be the one he follows and seeks comfort from. His extraordinary gifts will work in my favor. Everything about the Donatello you know will be nothing short of broken remains."

Leo couldn't take it anymore. Not holding back, Leo forced Osamu to the ground once again. The two engaged in a fight, their weapons clashing, their movements fluid. They each executed katas that they had longed mastered, trying with all their might to find a split moment of weakness. Leo went to the offensive, his emotion gave him momentum to attack more furiously. He could feel his adrenaline climb back. He knew it wouldn't last long, he knew he had to end everything right here and right now.

After what felt like hours of fighting, Leo delivered a swift kick to Osamu's abdomen. The soldier fell to the ground in pain and in utter exhaustion. This was the moment. This was the moment Leo had waited for. He raised his katana high over Osamu.

"You dare attack and take a member of my family after we continue to suffer the loss of our father. You dare make plans about transforming my little brother into someone that will come to serve you and leave our clan. You are sadly mistaken, Osamu. Tonight, your plans fail. Tonight, your reign of terror over my family ends along with your pitiful life."

He raised his weapon high, positioning it over Osamu's heart. This was it. The final blow.

Closing his eyes, Leo brought down his weapon, waiting for the katana to hit the soft flesh. Instead, Leo was met with the sound of steel hitting wood. Letting his eyes flutter open, Leo frantically searched for what had caused the weapon to halt in its descent. His stomach flipped, his heart racing, his mind telling him it was all a lie. It had to be the rain messing with his sight, there was no way.

He gaze locked with the soft, crimson eyes he had grown up with. The eyes that held so much emotion and turmoil, it squeezed at Leo's heartstrings. Yet, these were different. They were filled with the same hate he had seen from Osamu's gaze. But this. . .it couldn't be.

And yet, it was.

Leo took several clumsy steps backwards as he came face to face with Donatello, his supposedly missing little brother.

"No. . ." Leo said in the moment. His weapons fell to the ground, splashing in puddles of water. His hands moving up to his mouth as sobs threatened to expel. "D-Donnie?" He gapped.

The brainy turtle wore nothing of his usual wrappings or gear. In their stead was a smaller version of what Osamu wore. Donnie was covered in thick armor, his wrapping was replaced by thick cuffs at his wrists. His usually bare feet were fitted with a special fabric that engulfed his legs. His pads were made of a metal, thick blades sticking from them for anyone who dared to get close. Yet, the most shocking and heart wrenching change was the loss of the purple bandana Donnie had grown up with. In place of the beloved fabric laid nothing. Donnie's face was masked by nothing but long dried blood stains, matching the cold, heartless stare. Even his bo was blackened, having a longer naginata blade than before.

In the background, Leo could hear Osamu's laughter. Leo creeped closer, resting his hand on Donnie's shoulder. Donnie seemed aware of the gesture, but did nothing to condone it.

"Donnie. . .what did he do to you?" Leo asked, he did nothing to stop the tears that formed and raced down his face, soaking into mask.

"I told you Leonardo. The next time you would see your precious brother, he wouldn't be the same." Osamu said.

"No. . .you're wrong! This, this isn't real. This isn't my brother!" Leo yelled.

"Aniki. . ." Donnie's voice cut through the swarm of chaos that Leo felt he was trapped in. "You never came. . ."

"I know Otouto, I know but I'm here now. Please, don't let this man overpower you. Please Donnie."

"You're too late."

"Your brother is no more, Leonardo."

"You left me to die!"

"The brother you once knew is broken."

"You've forsaken me Leonardo!"

"NO!"

Leo sprang from the comforts of his bed, his heart racing, sweat dropped from his brow. The clock on his night stand informed him of the early hour.

This wasn't his first nightmare he's had since that night but it felt like the hardest one.

It was the first one where he actually saw his missing brother and heard his voice. Though, it was anything but comforting. Donnie was always known for his gentle tone. The brainy turtle hardly ever spoke with such hate, such malice. But that wasn't what terrified him the most. No, as much as it did hurt to hear Donnie's voice, it was how he looked that made Leo's core shake. The overall image of what his nightmare had created of his brother was horrific. Everything about Donnie, it was either heavily changed or completely gone. It was as if Leo was looking at a new turtle.

He rubbed his tired eyes. Despite the hour Leo knew he wasn't getting any sleep. Not that he had gotten much to begin with. The only reason as to why he agreed to getting rest was from April and Karai's constant nagging. He knew deep down that they meant well but rest was nearly impossible to get when he kept having these painful nightmares that reminded him of his failure.

Using more force than necessary, Leo opened his bedroom door and trudged to the kitchen. He couldn't hear Mikey's snores nor Raph's occasional grunts.

'They must still be on patrol.'

One week. One week and still no sign of Donatello or the new threat that had taken his brother. One excruciating long week.

The first night wasn't easy. After the ambush, Leo was brought back to the lair to be treated for the injury to his shoulder. It irritated him that a simple injury took more than two hours to treat. No one had knowledge on how to execute treatment for a deep gash, or at least wasn't skilled in the art. Donnie was the one they all turned to for medical treatment. From sewing to full on operations, Donnie was the one who carried the weight of family medic.

There were rare moments when Donnie was unable to treat himself. When they had been just small turtle tots, Donnie had come down with a bad pneumonia. It lasted for more than two weeks, nearly giving them all a heart attack as it grew worse. Leo thought that they really were going to lose him. Luckily, with Splinter's help, Donnie pulled through and made a smooth recovery.

Whenever the genius was found sick or injured, at least the brothers could turn to their father for aid. Splinter wasn't as prepared or as knowledgeable, his medical expertise usually surrounding the spirit more than physical ailments, but he knew more than the other turtles and that was good enough.

But Leo couldn't turn to his father. None of them could. . .

After research and much preparation, April had been the one to treat the injury. Her needlework was rough and wasn't in any way perfect but it did its job. Once the wound had been wrapped, Leo made no hesitation to prepare for another outing. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and alerted his team that they were heading out. Raph had said nothing but agreed. It was clear that Raph's thoughts were troubled. His usually angry outbursts changed into muttered cursing. Leo wanted to comfort his younger brother but knew that doing so would result in another injury. Besides, they couldn't waste time indulging in emotions.

Mikey's tearful eyes were enough to crush Leo's already broken heart. His youngest brother had been absolutely heartbroken about the loss of Donnie. There was no doubt that the youngest brothers shared the closest bond. They were each other's best friends. When they were all younger, Mikey would turn to Donnie whenever Leo and Raph had gotten into petty arguments. Even now, Mikey would spend hours in Donnie's lab, helping the brainy turtle out with whatever project he was working on. It killed Leo to see Mikey so distraught but in the end, Mikey had dried his tears and readied himself.

April, Karai, and Casey had also quickly agreed on the patrol. In no time at all, the group had made their venture to the surface yet again, this time on a mission.

The thought of one of their own being taken, drove the brothers harder and harder. Their search efforts continued late until the peaks of dawn appeared. Reluctantly, Leo knew he had to call it off until the next evening. As much as he wanted to continue, he couldn't risk the chances of humans finding them. It was a decision where he had to act as leader despite his big brother instincts. Unfortunately, the rest of his brothers didn't need to make such decisions, leading them to act on their brotherly emotions.

Raph was beyond angry, he had been furious with the choice Leo had made. So much so, the brother in red had gone off on his own into the city. It irritated Leo but he knew that if he was in Raph's shoes, he would've done the same. Thankfully, Mikey had been a little more willing to end the search. April and Casey had opted to continue, seeing as they were humans and didn't have to worry about wondering eyes. Karai talked about getting some of her soldiers ready and sending scouts around the city to find information. It helped a little with Leo's anxiety but without Donnie or Raph. . .Leo and Mikey felt utterly defeated by the time they returned to their home.

"That was just the first night. . ." Leo thought bitterly as he sat in his usual spot by the kitchen table.

The nights that followed fell into a rhythmic beat. Leo and Mikey would search through the night, doing whatever they could during the day. Leo tried sleeping, his body begged for relief, but the moment his eyes closed all he could see was Donnie's helpless body or Osamu's deadly glare. As for Mikey, Leo knew that even he was struggling with getting rest. Leo recalled a night after a vicious nightmare, Leo had gone to check on his brothers, mimicking the gesture as he did the same thing just in the week prior. He found Raph's bed absent and could hear quiet sobs from Mikey's. It broke his heart to see his younger brothers suffering for a second time. It was hard enough to watch them suffer through Splinter's death but with one of their own now missing, it was too much to bear.

As Leo and Mikey fell into their own similar routines, as did Raph. Unlike the other two, Raph barely spent anytime in the lair. Whenever Leo did catch a glimpse of his immediate younger brother it was only ever in the late night. During those moments where Raph was home, he barely spoke a word. Anything he would say was only the confirmation that Donnie's whereabouts were still unknown. After a few calls from April, Leo had found that Raph and Casey spent time during the day looking for Donnie around the more dangerous parts of the city, and crashing for a couple hours in April's apartment when his body reached far beyond its limit.

The night they were on now was the mark of a week. The absence of Donnie was starting to take its toll on everyone and Leo didn't know how long they would all last. Mikey had started to take more time in searching, hence the reason for his absence. Karai and April spent time figuring out which parts of the city they hadn't looked at yet. All the while Leo struggled to keep everyone unified. A job that he often had Donnie's help in.

Donnie. . .

Leo looked over to his shoulder injury, letting out a painful sigh. Donnie was always there for them. He always managed to figure out some solution, even when he didn't have a clue what he was dealing with. Nothing stopped his overworking brain from finding a solution. It was just another amazing quality that Leo knew he overlooked. Leo knew if Donnie were here he would be doing everything he could to find Osamu and his ninjas. He would've taken care of Leo's injury without a second thought as to how it would be done or the steps needed. He would've set aside his basic needs to figure out the answer. Donnie would put everything before himself in a heartbeat because that's just how he was. That's just how he's always been.

Leo's eyes filled with tears. His upright body slouched, until his head was cushioned on his two arms.

"Donnie, I-I'm so s-sorry. . .you n-needed me and I cou-. . .I couldn't save you. . ." Leo sobbed into his arms, his voice breaking, his mind thinking back once again, to a moment where he had failed once again when it came to Donnie's safety.

He stood at the foot of the door, his head gently leaning against it. He could hear the muffled exchange of voices between his two youngest brothers that were currently occupying it. Their conversation seemed lighthearted as the occasional sound of Mikey's laugh filled the closed room. It brought a slight smile to Leo's troubled expression. He wanted nothing more than to just barge in and start apologizing. The whole reason Mikey was currently in Donnie's room, heck, the reason why they both were in there was due to the fact that Donnie had just come out of a life-threatening explosion.

'That I caused.' Leo thought sorrowfully to himself.

For the past couple of days, Leo, Karai, and Shinigami (Karai's friend) had worked together to take down Shredder's corporations. It had been Karai's idea initially. Her vendetta against Shredder gave her the fire behind the decision but it ultimately blinded her. Leo wasn't a hundred percent innocent either. He had foolishly let his long lasting feelings for Karai get in the way of his role as a leader. He followed and helped her through her plans, keeping everything secret from both his father and his brothers. It's not that Leo didn't trust them, it was that he knew they wouldn't be on board with it. Raph would make comments about how Karai was leading him into disaster, Donnie would come up with all the possible outcomes that would lead to his death, and Mikey would either join Leo as an attempt to make sure Leo was being careful or try to reason with him. Deep down, Leo knew they would all be right but he just couldn't let go what his feelings were telling him. So Leo ignored his gut, he left his family in the dark about what he was doing and followed Karai's command.

At first, everything seemed fine. They took down a building where Shredder kept if not all, a huge sum of his money. They burned it all down and made sure nothing was left. They ran into a little trouble with Hun but with the three of them, the purple dragon fell. Leo had returned home and though his brothers had suspicion of Karai's antics, they had no idea that Leo was aiding her.

The next night Karai had messaged Leo about another heist. This time Karai planned to take down Shredder's chemical factory. It was significantly bigger than the last building and Leo knew it would be more dangerous. There was a higher chance of Shredder's henchmen being there along with who knew how many footbots.

Leo could feel his gut churning. Something didn't feel right at the moment. He wanted to talk Karai out of it or inform at least one of his brothers what he was doing. Yet, Leo's heart overpowered his mind. He let his senses of logic whiter away as he followed Karai and Shinigami to the chemical factory.

Leo had been right in his assumption that there would be some of Shredder's henchmen. Tigerclaw, Bebop, and Rocksteady had been at the factory. Luckily, it was an in and out operation. The group planted small explosives around the area, making a quick haste before Tigerclaw could get them. The teens had been able to escape the building. They sat on a nearby rooftop as they waited to see the explosives erupt. Within a minute a full blown explosion shook the surrounding area. Car alarms fired off and shattered glass coated the streets. Leo could hear the vicious growl of Tigerclaw and knew they all had to escape. As he and the others began to depart, Leo' eyes shifted to the lower pavement, his heart stopping.

Cradled in Raph and Mikey's arms was the unconscious form of Donatello's body.

He informed Karai and Shini about the situation before quickly leaving them. He hated that he was ditching them but his brothers took first priority, especially if one was down for the count.

He followed his two conscious brothers into the party wagon, asking them why the shell they were here. Raph's response was nothing short of unpleasant. . .

"We were looking for you when Donnie got blown up!"

'Donnie got blown up!'

Leo took a step back from his brother's bedroom door. It was because of him that Splinter had resorted to using the healing mantra on Donnie. Without Donnie's medical expertise, the healing hands were the only method that had a chance at helping Donnie. Luckily they worked and Donnie seemed he was going to pull through.

After all the night's events, Donnie had retired to his bedroom where Splinter had ordered him to get plenty of rest. Mikey and Raph had followed Donnie to his room ready to remind Donnie that working on projects was not a means of resting.

That had been nearly an hour ago. Raph had departed to his room, hence why Leo wanted to use this time to talk to his brother. Without Raph, Leo felt a little safer going about his apology. Whenever any one of them was injured Raph took it upon himself to act as the overall protector, watching over the injured brother until he deemed they were okay. Tonight was no exception. Raph had definitely been giving Leo the cold shoulder, making sure that Leo kept his distance.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing his time with Donnie would be limited, Leo gently knocked on the door.

The voices in the room went dead silent and for a moment too long everything was awkward.

"Who is it?" He heard Mikey ask.

"Who do you think it is Mikey?" Leo asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. He was here to seek forgiveness after all, not make another brother upset.

"Heh heh, sup Leo." Mikey laughed as he peeked the door open, not letting Leo glimpse at Donnie.

"Can I speak to Donnie please?" Leo asked.

"Hmm. . ."

"Mikey just let him in." Leo heard Donnie's hoarse voice in the background.

"You got it D!" Mikey said, turning his head back inside the room. "If he gives you any trouble Don, don't be afraid to yell. Your dude's right across the hall." Mikey said firmly, with a hint of mischief. Leo wanted to roll his eyes but strayed. He didn't need another brother upset at him.

There was a 'I know Mikey' before Mikey exited the room.

"You don't plan on ditching us again, right?" Mikey asked before he went to his own room.

"Don't worry Mikey, I'm not going anywhere." Leo responded. With a nod, Mikey entered his room, leaving Leo standing at Donnie's door, alone. After a few moments of prolonged silence, he gently gripped the door handle.

"Are you going to stand there forever or do you need an invitation, Leo?" Donnie asked smugly. Leo chuckled to himself but quickly halted as he caught sight of his brother for the first time since Donnie was conscious. The room was dim, the only lighting coming from the small desktop lamp at Donnie's bedside table. Still, even with the small lighting Leo could see the bruises that were beginning to form on his brother's body.

He saw bandages wrapped around Donnie's forearms and plenty of band aids that seemed to be all over the place. Leo assumed those must've been Mikey's touch as Donnie was never one to over use something as simple as a band aid. The last thing Leo noticed was that Donnie wasn't wearing his usual purple bandana. The small fabric was neatly folded beside the lamp instead. It gave Leo the chance to see Donnie's full face. His brother's eyes looked droopy as dark bags accompanied them. Leo tried to analyze Donnie's body further but the mass of blankets made it impossible to see anything else.

"H-Hey Donnie. . ." Leo said, his voice already breaking.

"Hey Leo, what's up? Are you okay?" Donnie asked. He looked over his brother and could see that there was something deeply troubling his oldest sibling. Having years of practice, Donnie became an expert on knowing when one of his siblings was troubled or needed advice. Leo would carry a gloom expression along with a lazy stride. Raph would keep to himself, barely saying a word to anyone, and Mikey would also keep to himself and be void of his usual excitement and energy. As for Donnie himself, he would just stick to his lab and avoid everyone until the problem was either solved or became a distant memory.

"I'm fine Donnie, are you okay?" Leo asked, putting more emphasis on the 'you'. He hated how Donnie asked him first how he was feeling. He wasn't the one that was in the building, nor was he the one that saved his other two brothers from potentially fatal injuries. No, that was all Donnie.

"Eh, it's nothing new really. My injuries aren't as bad as they look and shouldn't take more than a couple days to heal. I mean, I really could be up and ready for action by tomorrow but seeing how Raph and Master Splinter have restricted me to bed rest, which apparently includes no midnight projects, it'll be a little longer than necessary. I don't completely mind though. I get they're just looking out for me but it's not like I have any fatal injuries but I do suppose-"

"That's not what I mean Donatello." Leo said, interrupted what was sure to be a long ramble that Donnie was known for doing. He didn't mean to come out so sternly but he felt this was serious. He needed Donnie's full attention and honesty. Luckily, that's what Donnie was known for. His little brother looked up at him with confusion but overall attentive ears so to speak.

"Just tell me how you feel. . .emotionally."

"Leo, if this is about you feeling guilty, I'm not mad."

"But you should be!" Leo shouted, quickly ducking his head from the high volume.

"Leo, I'm not mad, I'm really not. Sure, I'm a little disappointed that you tagged along with Karai without trusting any of us, again, but I know you. If there was a chance that we would have gotten hurt you wouldn't have teamed up with her in the first place." Donnie replied softly.

"I just wish. . .I just wish that I would've thought about it. I should've known that you guys would-"

"Leo," Donnie interrupted, "instead of thinking of the endless what-ifs or what could've been done. Instead, focus your energy on what will happen next time. Let tonight be a lesson for the future, okay?"

With a deep sigh, Leo met Donnie's gaze. Once again Donnie was helping him when he should be the one helping Donnie. It was just another quality of Donnie that made Leo's heart break once again for what he had done.

"Never again' He had thought. Never again would Leo let Donnie get hurt from one of his mistakes.

Leo walked back to the corridors, stopping at Donnie's door. That night hadn't been too long ago yet it felt like it had been years since. Just like the night where he and Raph had carried Donnie to his bed after finding the genius sleeping in his lab. That night he had made the promise that he was going to do whatever it took to help Donnie through his clear depression.

"It seems I can't keep any promises to you Donnie. . ." Leo whispered as he leaned his head against Donnie's bedroom door.

'His loyalties will lie with me.'

'You left me to die!'

'He won't be the same.'

'You've forsaken me!'

Over and over Leo could hear the voices of his nightmare and what Osamu had actually spoken to him. It was all just too much. He'd yet to say the vial words to his brothers. He knew it was wrong but he didn't want them knowing what could turn out to be true. It was too dark. . .

Donnie was who knew where. He had no family to comfort him. There was no Splinter to meditate to, no brothers to support him, or no friends to talk to. His brainy brother was alone with his thoughts, a dangerous situation given the state of Donnie's emotional wellbeing.

For the umpteenth time that night, Leo felt tears stream down his face, landing near his feet on the floor. . .


	9. Red and Blue Break Purple

"NO! STOP IT, PLEASE! MAKE IT ST-GAHHH!"

Donatello struggled against the metal restraints as another painful memory surged through his mind that he was once again forced to watch. This one, however, was accompanied with a painful electric shock that seized his body. This wasn't the first time he felt the painful current course through his body. The ongoing shocks had begun not too long ago, activating when a specifically painful memory was played through his mind.

As painful as it was physically, it didn't compare to the emotional pain he was struggling to control.

Five years ago. . .

Donnie stuck his tongue out as he focused hard on the circuit board he was currently repairing. Mikey had accidentally knocked over the VCR earlier that day and had shown up to Donnie's lab barely keeping his emotions contained. His tearful, puppy dog eyes were enough for Donnie to put down the project he had been previously working on. Donnie believed that there wasn't a force strong enough to refuse his baby brother's begging eyes.

From the way that the VCR looked Donnie assumed it would be a quick repair, nothing too complicated. Alas he was mistaken. Apparently the fall had been hard enough that it knocked some circuits out of place. He had no choice but to dismantle the beloved VCR, adding another project to his already growing list.

As much as he loved building, repairing, and inventing, especially when it came to his family, it was often a little stressful. His brothers would come in and out of his lab either asking for something he could create or something he could fix up for them. Donnie loved his brothers but he wished that for once instead of giving him things to do they would ask him to spend time with them or to just hang out. He never admitted it to them for fear of asking too much or seem ungrateful but it didn't stop the longingness he felt when he saw his brothers engaged in whatever new game they came up with for the day.

Donnie wiped the sweat off his brow, pushing the feelings aside. Even though he wished he could spend more time with them it's not like his brothers were ignoring them all together. Mikey often made appearances in his lab, even if he made a mess here and there. Donnie was secretly thankful for the company and the interest that his baby brother would take in whatever project he was doing. As for his oldest brother, Leo only stopped by the lab to either seek a break from the other brothers or to gush over everything space heroes related. Donnie didn't mind sci-fi but he hated that infernal cartoon. Everything about it was logically incorrect and it was overly corny. Yet, he bit his tongue when Leo went into a spiral about the show and it's main protagonist. But with Raphael. . .well he was completely different.

Honestly, Donnie didn't think much about how Raph pretty much avoided him and his lab altogether. Donnie and his immediate older brother were complete opposites in every way. Donnie was logical and quiet. Raph was temperamental and forceful. They had barely anything in common and their conversations were usually awkward or filled with Raph's taunts. There was a part of Donnie that wished him and his brother could have a better relationship but besides Raph's occasional requests for his items to be fixed, that was really it.

With a final click, Donnie placed the circuit board back to where it belonged and started to reassemble the VCR, a small smile etched onto his face as everything fit into place perfectly.

"DONNIEEEEEE!" Mikey cried as he burst through the lab's metal doors. Mikey caught sight of his older brother and immediately barreled into him.

"Mikey, what's ugh-wrong?" Donnie asked as he removed Mikey's death grip.

"I ACCIDENTALLY SNUCK INTO RAPH'S ROOM OKAY MAYBE NOT ACCIDENTALLY AND I THOUGHT I WAS BEING REALLY QUIET BUT RAPH HEARD ME AND NOW HE'S GOING TO HURT ME YOU NEED TO SAVE MEEEE!" Mikey yelled, almost too fast for Donnie to fully understand. Donnie was about to offer comfort to his little brother, a little happy that he had come to seek protection from him and not Leo but the feeling quickly departed as Donnie looked up at the doors to see Raph there.

Raphael was fuming and made the genius want to go run to his big brother to hide from the brute known as Raphael,

"MIKEY." Raph seethed. His form hunched over as his breathing grew heavier and heavier.

"Heh heh, hi Raphie. . ." Mikey whimpered, using Donnie as a shield.

"Now Raph, let's be reasonable here." Donnie said, putting his hands up in defense. "Mikey didn't mean any harm. So why don't you just take a deep breath and we can put all of this behind us, c-cool?" Donnie gulped as he nervously peered at his angry brother.

"Zip it, Dork-a-tello." Raph threatened, keeping his gaze locked on Mikey.

"C'mon Raphie. . .I promise I won't do it again." Mikey said, mustering up his most innocent smile.

"I told you if you ever went in there again I'd pound your head in." Raph seethed, cracking his knuckles disgustingly loud.

Donnie felt Mikey's hands grasp his shell tighter. As much as Donnie hated getting into a confrontation with his brothers, especially if it was Raph, he wanted to show Mikey that he could protect him just as good as Leo. Donatello may be a dork but he wasn't going to stand down.

"Just leave him alone Raphie." Donnie said, standing protectively in front of his brother.

"Oh yeah, and what're you going to do about it?" Raph almost laughed.

"Well, I-uh-I. . ." Donnie stuttered.

"That's what I thought, nerd." Raph grunted, inching closer and closer to Donnie and Mikey.

"I-I mean it R-Raph!" Donnie's voice broke, his goal to sound threatening failing with every attempt to push away his older brother.

"Then prove it."

"W-what?" Donnie gaped.

"Take me down, and I'll forget about what Mikey did, geek." Raph smirked, crossing his arms.

Donnie fixated his eyes on his brother, though, Donnie was beginning to grow taller, it didn't help at all that Raph was practically built with muscles. Donnie overlooked his own. His thin form would be no match, especially without the use of his weapon, not that his bo would actually increase his odds. He could feel his body shake, he wanted so badly to call it quits. . .

"Donnie, you don't have to do this for me, it's okay." He heard Mikey whisper. Donnie turned to his little brother and for a moment he could feel his fear slipped away. He didn't want to abandon Mikey and leave him to face Raph. No, Donnie wanted to prove to his little brother that he could protect him.

Donnie gave Mikey's head a reassuring pat before turning his attention back to Raph. He shook in his stance but tried to keep up a tough exterior.

"This'll be fun."

The fight that followed was short lived. Donnie had gone down in less than ten seconds. He was bruised and beaten by the end and out of breath. He always hated sparring sessions with Raph but he always liked to think that when it mattered he could stand a somewhat chance against his brother. Raph had snickered over at Donnie as the younger brother rose from the ground.

"Still think you can take me on?" Raph gloated.

"L-lucky shot." Donnie stuttered, wiping blood from his lip, and holding his bruised arm close.

"Pfft. You wish. You were as pathetic as your puny little stick you call a weapon!" Raph retaliated. His anger grew with each passing second.

"Pathetic. . ."

"Ya know maybe if you actually practiced training instead of being a useless dork you could beat me."

"I'm n-not a dork!" Donnie croaked, tears began forming in eyes against his will. He turned his head away from his brother at an attempt to hide them away. An attempt that failed.

"Aw are ya gonna cry? Little sensitive Donatello can't take a little teasing. And here I thought Mikey was the crybaby." Raph scoffed.

"You're even weaker than Mikey."

"Weak. . ."

"Why don't you do something useful for once."

"Useless."

"Nothing but a failure."

"Make it stop. . .please make it stop. . ." Donnie cried softly, his head against his chest as the hurtful memory played through his mind once again. He could do nothing but see and hear the painful exchange of words from his immediate older brother. His voice rang clear through Donnie's ears. The words cutting like a blade with each passing.

It didn't help that there was another voice adding to the ridicule he was already forced to watch. It slithered in his mind, cold and emotionless. He could never find the time to analyze the voice but it had become stronger and stronger with each viewing memory. Whether it was the same memory or a different one, it was always there to reinforce his brothers' words.

Three weeks. For the past three weeks Donnie was involuntarily admitted into a routine that he quickly memorized but despised with every fiber of his being. The first twelve hours of the day were spent watching and rewatching memories of his past. They ranged from his childhood years to days not long before his capture. There were memories he barely remembered but had been stored deep into his psyche. These memories would be played back to back, over and over again in the span of half a day, sometimes even longer from Donnie's past predictions. In the beginning, Donnie thought he would get used to the torment. It was definitely an unusual form of torture but he had ideas on how he could ignore the rancid thoughts and keep his emotional self from slipping.

The saying 'it's easier said than done' really stuck. He accepted the torture with full confidence that he could take it but he really didn't expect it to be so painfully harsh. Not to mention, during all these memories his head always hurt like shell. It wasn't an extremely bad headache as he had when he first arrived but the pain always resided with him. It made trying to keep his emotions in check a lot more. . .difficult

The first memories he witnessed were from his first year on the surface. They ranged from metalhead, to his beatdown by Rockwell, to Raph calling him sadorable. The moments were plenty painful and heart crushing when he experienced them firsthand as he witnessed them again they felt even more excruciating. Not only were his emotions hit with full force but he could feel the torment physically. He didn't know if the physical pain was his imagination or from an outside force. Wherever it came from it was certainly doing a good job at keeping his mind distracted so to speak.

With each passing day, the words, the pain, it was all seeping through Donnie's tightly knit barrier. As for what the other half of his day was like. . .it was no better than the first.

After the loop of memories the helmet would shut off, leaving Donnie encased in a void of darkness. No light oozed through the helmet. For the first few days, having no sign of visitors, Donnie feared for his health. He knew the average person couldn't sit for long periods of time and could only go so long without both food and water. He believed there was an IV tube embedded in one of his veins but that didn't mean it could keep his body hydrated forever. He worried about the blood circulation from the tight restraints. If they kept him as he was for even a week Donnie knew it could result in near permanent damage.

Fortunately, his captors were a little thoughtful. After every few days someone would come in and blindly feed him bread and bits of meat. He wasn't convinced that what he was being fed was completely clean but his stomach demanded nutrition. It was humiliating to be fed as well as having to drink from bottles of water. However, Donnie found that the person doing this was always gentle. They never spoke but they didn't treat him roughly. Sometimes, they would release his limbs, of course that was after he was sedated with a drug so he could never really move but still. They would treat the burns that gathered on his wrist and would even remove the helmet for a short period of time. Whoever the person was, they were the small kindness that Donnie deeply appreciated in his grim world.

Besides the small treatment he would receive, the rest of his time that was spent in darkness did nothing to ease his mind. The haunting silence awakened his thoughts. It allowed the inside voices in his mind to become more outspoken. The unkind and harsh words that were repeated in his head would repeat just as easily without the viewing of said words. His mind would play against him, making him second guess the truth behind such words.

Him and his brothers often teased each other with rude remarks, especially during a serious situation where everyone was stressing out. It was nothing unusual. They were brothers after all. Poking fun at one another was all a traditional thing that siblings were known to do.

Up till now, any rude remark Donnie heard, he pushed them away with his emotions. Yet, now that he was constantly hearing them, over and over again, he wondered just how much his brothers meant the cruel words.

Without his brothers' reassurance, along with the cold feeling that emanated around him, Donnie couldn't help but feel so alone in his confinement. He tried meditation but he could never simmer down his mind enough to practice the art. He tried filling his head with complex equations, thinking that finding solutions would grant him more peace. He would often think of scenarios where his brothers would come bursting through the doors, engulfing him in open, warm arms, ready to save him. Though, the hours ticked by and the days ended. Leaving the feeling of aloneness sting all the more.

The only person that Donnie knew in the unfamiliar surroundings was Osamu.

Donnie's feelings for the man were always changing. At first, Donnie made it clear that he despised the man. Osamu had attacked him and his brother and forced their family apart. How could he ever trust, let alone stand someone who would do that?

Then again. . .

The other side of Donnie could understand to some agree what the guy was trying to tell him. Donnie didn't know how exactly Osamu was forcing him to relive the terrors of his past but a small portion of him could see the result that Osamu was aiming for.

He hated to admit it. He wanted nothing more than to scoff at the torture.

But that little voice in his head forbade it.

It soaked up the words every time they rang.

Moments that he hadn't even seen from the device appeared in his nightmares.

Nightmares that were always there, haunting him. Never allowing him to ever fully rest.

It was like his mind was slowly turning into a fog.

And Donnie saw no way out. . .

"Is the turtle ready for the next memory?" Osamu asked the scientist, looking over at the monitor that showed Donatello's vitals and brain waves.

"But Osamu, he hasn't had his twelve hour rest yet. He's barely had half of that." Katsumi interrupted from the sidelines, seating behind the two men. Every day Katsumi would ask kindly if the turtle would be removed but since Donatello was making little progress in Osamu's plan, the answer was clear.

She didn't know how to feel about seeing the terrapin suffer. She was never present for the full moments where the turtle would be forced to watch his cruel memories like a sick movie but when she did catch glimpses, they were always so painful to watch. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to endure such pain.

"He's not where he should be. He still is showing emotional signs that he trusts his older siblings. By the reactions we've been getting from his memories with Raphael, it's safe to assume that the bond is weakening, yet he still clings to Leonardo."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" Katsumi asked, uncertain.

Osamu groaned, turning towards his friend. "Katsumi, I told you when we started that I need your trust on this. I uniformed you that my methods aren't going to be clean but they're necessary." Osamu stated, turning back towards the scientist.

Osamu himself knew that what he was putting Donatello through was rough. Really rough. When he had brought the turtle in a friend of his had given him a special drug that was illegal in many areas. The drug had the power to weaken a person's mind to a dangerous extent. It could make the user completely vulnerable and lack any means of complex thinking. It was perfect. He started Donatello off with an almost fatal dosage. He wanted Donatello to be completely vulnerable during the first days of the torture. Over the course of the week he started to gradually wear off. He didn't want the mutant to suffer any permanent damage nor did he want him to become suspicious.

He knew that in order for Donatello to feel the full extent of the abuse from his family, a physical variable was needed. During moments where Donnie was engaged in a fight or sparring match with his brothers, Osamu would bring in a ninja that would repeat the same blows that Donnie faced from the memory. The would be simple kicks and punches, not lasting forever. Opposing the drug, the beating would worsen from time to time. After a while, Osamu could see from Donatello's exterior that the physical wounds were taking their toll.

With memories that didn't involve physical fights, during the ones where there were arguments and harsh words spoken, a shock would be transmitted from the device attached to the chair to Donatello's body. Every time his brother spoke a harsh word, Donatello received a shock. Likewise with the physical abuse, the shocks gradually increased, making each word more cruel and ruthless than the last.

Secondly, besides the necessary contact, he wanted Donatello to face a silent and dark environment after said torture. He would be completely alone with his silent thoughts. With the turtle's combination of complex thinking and sensitive heart, the dark abyss he created would serve its purpose.

Donatello would have no choice but to hear his thoughts as they circled endlessly through his mind. Turning reality into a nightmare and nightmare into reality.

These last couple of days Osamu focused a majority of the memories on Raphael. He found many instances where the turtle in red carelessly threw insults at the genius turtle, seemingly ignoring the possibility of his words hurting. Throughout the years the insults grew, storing away in the confinements of Donatello's walls. Yet, the walls weren't strong enough to keep Osamu out.

As he saw the bond weaken and weaken, he knew he needed to move on to Leonardo quickly. If Donatello's bond with Raphael was shattered, the turtle would no doubt hide behind Leonardo's shell so to speak. He would rely heavily on his oldest brother, making it harder for Osamu to get through the close bond. That's why a different approach was needed. The ninja saw that if he was able to shatter both relationships at the same time, Donatello would have nowhere to hide. His trust in his big brothers to protect him would be no more, leaving an even more vulnerable turtle in its stead.

As for Michelangelo. . .

Osamu couldn't underestimate the strong relationship that clearly resided in the youngest sibling. With Michelangelo being Donatello's only little brother, along with Donatello's best friend, that relationship would be harder to deal with. He knew he had to be smart about it. He couldn't just start showing harsh memories as he was doing with the older brothers. Besides, there weren't as many memories as he hoped. He wasn't sure exactly what he needed to do, it was more of a 'cross that bridge when we get there' idea. Osamu would find something though. He knew he would.

But with Donatello's human friends, finding painful scenarios was simple and easy. The love of the turtle's life had actually murdered, or in scientific terms, molecularly scattered the mutant across the vast city of New York. Casey Jones was the turtle's rival for the affections of said girl. For Karai, there were multiple situations where the girl nearly killed both him and his family. The allies would be an easy breakup.

All that was left was Donatello's sensei. For that, Osamu wouldn't have any memories. He wouldn't force the turtle to do anything against his father. It was simply all a part of his plan. . .

"Your friend is correct, Donatello should have a longer break but he's in a stable enough condition where you can play another memory." The scientist interrupted.

"Wonderful." Osamu said.

After careful consideration, Osamu found the perfect moment. One that would surely bring about Donatello's insecurities.

"Donnie you know how much this means to Sensei." Leonardo persisted with the already agitated turtle. Donatello was suffering from one too many all-nighters and was desperately trying to relieve his body from the high amount of stress he was dealing with.

"Leo, I'm trying as hard as I can." Donnie pleaded. His exhausted tone matching his slouching form. For the past week Donnie tried after each failure to produce a serum for Karai that would release the teen from the brainworm Shredder had implanted. Like his efforts with the special retromutagen he had tried to create, nothing was adding up. Every new experiment made him as unsure as the last. He thought for once that he finally had it. Mikey had gathered his family to his lab just for them all to witness another failure and Donnie's pathetic blow out. Splinter's seemingly comforting words did nothing but evoke strong feelings of guilt.

'I know how hard you have tried, Donatello. Some things are just not meant to be. . .'

Donnie hoped that maybe with a little rest, perhaps some nutrition he could look back at his notes for a possible mistake that he may have made. Though, that's not how Leo saw things.

"Well, try harder!"

A shock hit Donatello as the force of Leonardo's voice was increased. The turtle seethed in agony, screaming out from both the mental and physical pain.

Osamu grabbed the microphone that was linked to Donatello's headset. Another bond, another crack.

For after almost a month of what seemed like a dead end Osamu could feel the tide turning ever so slightly, in his favor. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Crossing my fingers that you liked Osamu. He and Katsumi are my first OC's to ever be published.
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr! Same username and I'm down to make some new friends! Have an awesome day y'all


End file.
